You are loved Natsu Dragneel
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: This is a prologue of a future story. The girls and Natsu began to make a decision due to how the guild treated Natsu. As they discuss their plan, the girls remember when they learned about the pain Natsu hid from them, and when they showed him how much he is loved. Natsu x harem. May contain dark themes such as self-harm or mentions of it.
1. Chapter 1

**You know… I try really hard to not make any more stories or other things until I either finish or work more on my other things, but I have to get this out of my head.**

 **Anyway, this is more like a prologue to a future story of sorts. This explains about a decision that the girls and Natsu make all while the girls remember when they learn about the pain Natsu hid from them, and when they showed him how much he truly means to them. This is mostly showing flashbacks basically. This is more on a dark and sad side, but don't worry, it has happiness in it as well. This takes place before Tenrou Island by the way. This is mostly from the girls' perspective than Natsu's.**

 **In case anyone wondering, the girls that Natsu loves and that love Natsu are: Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia, and Kinana.**

 **Warning, may contain dark themes, such as mentions and possibly showing self harm, just to let you know.**

 **Sorry if some people are OOC, since I'm not good at getting characters right, and that it involves in order for this story to work.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter One: Looking Back**

The guild was as rowdy as ever. People were fighting, people were drinking, and people were having a good time. It was around night time currently, but no one felt like going home just yet. The only ones that weren't here were Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Romeo, and Gildarts. Natsu went to get something he left at his house. Wendy and Carla went on a mission, and Happy went with them as he wanted to take this chance to get closer to Carla. Gildarts simply decided to take a short mission, not like his usually long ones that take along time, he simply just went on a normal mission like anyone else would. Romeo was simply at his house asleep, since Macao didn't want his son to stay up this late.

We currently see Erza eating her strawberry cheesecake at the bar. Mirajane and Kinana were simply cleaning dishes with a smile as Lisanna was talking to them. Lucy was currently talking to Levy about books and stuff. Cana was drinking down barrels of alcohol from her table. Juvia was surprisingly, at least to the rest of the guild, not behind anything stalking a certain ice mage, but was at the bar simply enjoying herself with some food she ordered.

"What did you call me metal face?!" Gray shouted at the iron dragon slayer during their brawl.

"You heard me ice freak!" Gajeel replied as he continued to fight with the ice mage.

"Dodging like a coward isn't manly!" Elfman shouted at them as he fought them in their brawl.

"Man, they all are being loud aren't they?" Macao asked Wakaba, the man next to him.

"True, but at least they aren't as loud and obnoxious like Natsu" Wakaba replied with a grin.

"Haha, yeah true that." Macao agreed with his friend. The two didn't notice the glare they were getting from Cana who overheard them as she drank another barrel.

A little bit of time had pass and the brawl had stop, due to Erza threatening- I mean, asking them to stop. So currently, people were now simply drinking and relaxing.

"It's very peaceful right now isn't it?" Laxus pointed out from the second floor with the rest of his Thunder god tribe.

"Possibly because that flaming idiot isn't here." Gray pointed out, as he was referring to Natsu.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Gajeel responded with a grin, agreeing with the ice mage. "I can finally relax in peace without that idiot screwing it up."

The smiles that were on the seven girls mentioned earlier fell as Gray and Gajeel just insulted their lover, yes lover. Though Natsu wanted to keep it a secret, as he thought that if they knew, it would cause problems for the girls, and he didn't wanted that to happen to them. They didn't want him to believe that, but they respected his wishes for now.

"Yeah, I can finally drink in peace with that moron not here." Wakaba pointed out as Macao agreed with him.

"Being loud and annoying is not manly!" Elfman shouted out.

"I feel a bit sorry for you and the rest of your team Gray," Jet told the ice mage, "I don't know how you all could handle Natsu's constant stupidity and destructiveness." Jet finished with a laugh.

"I know right?" Gray agreed with the speedster. "I can only hope that flamebrain's stupidity doesn't spread to anyone else." The ice mage told the guild with a laugh, as the guild laugh with him.

Erza, Mira, Lucy, Cana, Kinana, Lisanna, and Juvia couldn't believe that they would talk about Natsu like that. They lost their smiles, and their hair was casting a shadow over their eyes, so no one could see their expressions. Was this how the guild actually thought about him? The guild then went on with their insults and hurtful things about the fire dragon slayer.

"I wish Natsu would behave himself once in his life. I mean, imagine how much money we would save if he didn't keep being an idiot and destroying everything." Macao pointed out.

"That's true! And imagine the less headache I can get from the council!" Even Makarov joined in the attack on Natsu, as dollar signs appeared in the small guild masters eyes as everyone simply laughed.

"They all have a good point don't they Lucy." Levy asked her blonde friend as she giggled, but didn't get a response. "Lucy?" Levy turned to see Lucy, but was unable to see her expression.

*CRACK*

The guild turn to see Erza smashed the glass she had in her hand, as she suddenly stood up and made her way out of the guild.

"What's up with her?" Laki questioned as she and the others saw the red haired woman leave the guild.

"…I'm going home." Lucy suddenly spoke in a quiet tone, as she too made her way out of the guild.

"…Juvia will be going now too." Juvia left the guildhall as well.

"..I think we'll head home as well." Mirajane and Lisanna told the guild and their brother as they left the building.

"I feel tired myself, so I'll head that way as well." Kinana told them as she also left.

"I'm going home, I feel tired as well." Cana informed the guild as she took off from the guildhall as well.

The guild was simply confused by their sudden leave. Eventually, they got over it as they went on with their life.

'WITH ERZA'

' _How could they talk about him like that?!_ ' Erza was thinking furiously as she made her way through the empty streets of Magnolia. The red haired woman couldn't believe that their own guild would actually talk about one of their own like that. _'I'm glad that Natsu wasn't there to hear all of that. Who knows how he would have reacted._ ' She thought as she was on their way to Fairy Hills.

However, on her way there, she heard something that sounded like crying. Confused, she listens again closely, only for her eyes to widen as she realized who was crying. Without thinking a second thought, she took off to a nearby alleyway where she heard the crying. As she got there, she was right as she saw a familiar blob of spiky pink haired behind one of the trashcans.

"Natsu?" Erza spoke in a quiet tone as she slowly approaches the sobbing fire dragon slayer. Hearing his name being called, he turned to see Erza approaching him.

"E-Erza? *Sniff* W-What are you doing here?" Natsu asked her while tears went down his cheeks.

He looked awful, Erza manage to see. His eyes were all red and puffy from crying, and he was sitting down with his kneels pulled up to his chests, but what happened to make him like this? Erza didn't answer him as she got on her kneels and pulled him into a hug, catching him off guard.

"Natsu… what's wrong?" Erza gently asked him as Natsu accepted the hug as more tears went down his face.

"T-They *Sniff* h-hate me…" Natsu managed to squeeze out from his sobbing as he continued to cry in Erza's shoulders.

Erza's eye widen as she realized that he must have heard the guild talk about him like that. Rage filled her as she saw how broken Natsu looked now because of them. She wanted nothing more than to go back and show then pain, but Natsu needed her right now. He needed all of them right now.

After comforting him for a few minutes, Natsu eventually passed out from all the crying he was doing. Making sure not to disturbed him too much, she managed to get on her feet and made sure that she had Natsu. She then headed to her room in Fairy Hills, knowing that the others would meet with them there.

'A FEW MINUTES LATER'

Eventually, she managed to get back to her room in Fairy Hills as she carefully laid Natsu in her bed. She then reequip out of her armor into normal clothing as she sat next to the bed, wanting to make sure Natsu was okay. As she watched over him, she began to wonder again why the guild would say all of those awful things about him. There's no way that they really felt that way about him. She remembered the times where Natsu would tell her and the others that he believed that the guild didn't care about him, and she and the others would then tell him that's not true. They believed that the guild actually cared about him like any other member of the guild. However, after witnessing what she saw, she wasn't so sure about that anymore.

And she wasn't sure if she could stay in a place like that anymore.

She couldn't finish her thinking as the red haired woman heard knocking on her door. Knowing who it was, she responded with a "Come in." as the other girls entered the room, only to see Natsu sound asleep in her bed.

"What happened?" Mira asked Erza.

"He heard what they said about him." Erza told them, with some venom in her voice when she said 'they'.

"How could they say something like that about him?" Juvia didn't understand, she was so sure that they actually cared about Natsu, but after witnessing what she saw, the rain woman didn't know anymore.

"Why?" Lucy questioned as she sat down, "Why would they treat Natsu so horrible?" A few tears started to form in the blonde eyes as she couldn't believe that they would do that to Natsu.

"I want to know what we are going to do." Erza began to speak, getting their attention.

"What do you mean?" Kinana questioned.

"I mean what are we going to do about the guild? Because honestly, I don't know if I can handle it anymore." Erza admitted. It took the others a moment to realize what she meant.

"A-Are you saying…?" Lisanna wanted to make sure she figured out what Erza meant right.

Erza simply nodded, confirming what she meant. Realizing that they need to talk about it more, they began to discuss a plan, all while making sure Natsu was okay in Erza's bed. As they discuss, the girls remembered when they realized what Natsu had really been feeling behind his happy façade, and they remembered when they showed him that he is loved.

 **Alright, I don't know how I'm going to work the angst and sadness thing, since I'm not good at this kind of thing. But I'll find a way. Anyway, see you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup people, I guess I'm going to try another chapter of this story. For this chapter, and possibly the next, we'll be focusing on Erza, as she was the first to find out about the pain Natsu hid from them. Again, sorry if the whole angst and comforting isn't that good, as I'm not good with this stuff. There will be some differences that from canon, just to let you all know.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Warning, may contain dark themes, such as self-harm or mentions of it, just to let you all know.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Two: Flashback: Erza**

Erza was simply enjoying her strawberry cheesecake as usual. The guild was as rowdy as ever. It was a few weeks since the whole Edolas crisis, and Lisanna had return, as she apparently was alive this whole time. She remembered how everyone threw a big party and celebrated her return. Natsu himself was extremely happy, heck he was probably the happiest out of all of them. Erza understood due to Lisanna being the most closest to him in their childhood.

As she was enjoying herself, Natsu and gray were fighting like usual.

"What did you say ice fresk?!" The fire dragon shouted at the ice mage.

"You heard me flamebrain!" Gray responded to Natsu as they continued to fight.

The two kept on fighting, but then their magic attacks had gone flying… right into Erza's cake. Needless to say, everyone in the guild froze.

"M-My Cake…" Erza had anime tears going down her face, but then she stood up, rage filled her eyes as she locked on to her two targets like a predator to it's prey.

"We're sorry!" Natsu and Gray shouted and begged, but their pleas went unheard as the red haired woman proceeded to beat them up.

"Some things never change huh?" Lisanna asked her sister, who was cleaning a mug.

"Yup." She replied with a giggle, as everyone else watched with pity as Natsu and Gray receive a beating for defiling Erza's cake.

It was some time later did Erza stop, satisfied with the punishment she dealt to the two as she returned to the bar to get another piece of cake. The rest of the guild could only look at the two beaten forms of Natsu and Gray.

It was a few minutes later did the two eventually recover from their beating. As thing went to the way it was before the beat down happened. However, after some time Lucy noticed that she couldn't see the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Hey, where did Natsu go?" The blonde asked the others who were at the bar. The others then look around to notice that Natsu was no where to be seen.

"Weird, I could have sworn he was still here." Mirajane responded as she tried to spot the pink haired mage.

"Did you think he may have gone home?" Lisanna wondered, "I mean, it is getting a bit late, so I wouldn't be surprise if he decided to head that way already."

Erza finished her cake before standing up. "I'll see if I can find him." She replied as she decided to check his house to see if he went there already.

As she headed toward the dragon slayers house, she wondered if Natsu actually went home, why would he go back now? Natsu usually leaves the guild later than during this time. Erza then began to wonder about the dragon slayer. When Lisanna was revealed to be alive, the red haired woman could see how much happier Natsu is now compared to before. However, Erza started to see that Natsu's smile's looked a bit forceful recently as well. She wanted to talk to him about it, but she figured it was nothing to worry about. After a while, she managed to reach his house. Happy would be staying at Lisanna's house for a few nights, since Happy wanted to be with his 'mother' for a while, so Erza didn't have to worry about Happy deciding to show up.

"Natsu?" Erza questioned as she knocked on the door, only for it to open, revealing the insides of his house. Erza, deciding it wasn't a problem to enter, went into the house. She sweat dropped as she saw the mess that was on the ground. The red haired woman kind of figured that Natsu and Happy would have a mess around in their house. Putting that aside, she looked around in order to see the pink haired male, but no sign of him so far.

"Natsu?" She called out again, a bit louder this time. ' _Is he not here?_ ' Erza wondered, as she couldn't think of anywhere else the dragon slayer would be. As she looked around the house a bit more, she then heard something. It sounded like… crying?

Erza was confused, that couldn't be Natsu, could it? She then followed the sound that leads her to the bathroom, at least to the close door of it. The crying was definitely coming from here, and since she was a lot closer, she could recognize who was crying. However, it shocked her, Natsu was in there… but why was he crying? The only times Erza saw him cry was when Mira would pick on him when they were younger, when they thought Lisanna died, and when he rescued her from the tower. Hearing him like this tore her heart, he should be happy, not like this.

Erza then leaned on the door with her ear on it, hoping to hear him say anything that might explain why he was in this state.

"*Sniff* W-Why? *Sniff* W-Why do I keep screwing things up?" She heard Natsu told himself in a broken voice that didn't fit him at all. "I-*Sniff* I made her m-mad again. *Sniff* I d-didn't mean to *Sniff* I d-didn't mean to get into a fight…" Erza was shocked, why was he crying over what happened earlier? Why would he cry about that? Erza then heard Natsu go on. "*Sniff* I-I didn't mean to r-ruin her cake. I didn't *Sniff* m-mean to ruin everything…"

This didn't make any sense, why would belittle himself like that? The more he went on, and the more she heard him sob, it broke her heart even more.

"*Sniff* W-Why did I h-have to be such an i-idiot? W-Why did I *Sniff* have to be such a l-loser?"

Loser? He wasn't a loser! Why would he think himself that? It was taking everything Erza had in herself to stop herself from knocking down the door and confronting the fire dragon slayer.

"*Sniff* M-Maybe… If I *Sniff* wasn't such garbage, *Sniff* M-Maybe they would have l-loved me…" Natsu's sobbing was getting louder as he continued to talk to himself like this.

Erza was getting a few tears in her eyes as she heard him say that. Of course the guild loved him! He wasn't garbage! Why would be think otherwise? However, she froze when he went on.

"*Sniff* E-Erza, Mira, L-Lucy, *Sniff* C-Cana, Lisanna, J-Juvia, *Sniff* Kinana… *Sniff* I-If I didn't looked so ugly… i-if I wasn't s-so *Sniff* stupid… if I w-wasn't so destructive… *Sniff* i-if I didn't keep r-ruining everyone's lives… m-maybe they would have a-actually…" Natsu was unable to finish as he began to cry harder.

Erza however was even more shocked by what she heard. Natsu loves her? He actually feels the same way? But wait, he mentioned the others, did he loved them that way as well? She was both happy and horrified, happy that Natsu loved her, horrified that Natsu would think of himself like that.

"*Sniff* M-Maybe it's b-best this way… *Sniff* t-they deserve better than a-a piece o-of trash *Sniff* l-like me." Natsu eventually stopped talking and continued to sob. The red haired woman couldn't take it anymore.

*BANG*

Erza broke down the door, shocking Natsu as he saw one of the women he loves standing there with a shocked and horrified face. Erza stood frozen as she saw what Natsu had in his hand. He was holding a knife, and there were fresh cuts on his arms dripping with blood. He was _cutting_ himself.

"E-Erza?!" Natsu shouted in shock and horror. He immediately dropped the knife and stood up, but could only stare as the red haired woman looked at the sight of Natsu. She knew he would look awful from all of his crying, but she couldn't believe that Natsu would _cut_ himself.

'NATSU!" She immediately went to hug the dragon slayer, shocking him. Before he could speak, she continued. "WHY WOULD DO THIS TO YOURSELF?!" She herself was now crying as she refused to let go of Natsu.

"I-I…" Natsu was struggling to think of a response, I mean what can you say in a situation like this? "I… I d-didn't mean… I d-didn't think a-anyone would…" He couldn't continued as Erza went on, that and the fact that voice was being painful due to all the crying he was doing.

"You didn't think anyone would what?! Wouldn't care?! NATSU DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH WE CARE ABOUT YOU?!" Erza knew she was being loud, but she wasn't thinking completely straight right now. "YOU'RE NOT AN IDIOT! YOU'RE NOT A LOSER! YOU'RE NONE OF THOSE THINGS NATSU!" She shouted at him.

Natsu was wide eye as she shouted those words at him. Did she really care? Or was she simply saying that?

"E-Erza…" More tears began to spill from Natsu's eyes. "I…I'm, sorry." Natsu then close his eyes to try to block off the tears. "I d-didn't mean t-to make you mad. I didn't m-mean to make you c-cry. I d-didn't mean to ruin-!" However, Erza did something that caught Natsu off guard to open his eyes in shocked.

She kissed him.

The fire dragon slayer couldn't move as her lips were still on his, but eventually he gave in to the kiss, closing his eyes as well. Eventually, they parted, as Erza spoke again, but in a softer tone.

"Natsu… you haven't ruin anything. You're not a piece of garbage. You're not ugly either. We care about you… I care about you. I… I love you Natsu." Erza told him, and Natsu could actually feel the emotions she put in her words.

"Erza…" More tears went down his face again, but these ones were of joy. Erza then kissed him again, as she pulled him out of the bathroom.

It will simply be known that Erza showed Natsu how much he meant to her that night.

 **Alright, here it is. I hope you enjoyed it, and again sorry if the angst and comfort wasn't that good. And before anyone asks, yes at the end they did… you know… the whole sex thing. People shouldn't actually have sex before marriage; this was simply for entertainment purposes, so please don't actually do it until married. Oh who am I kidding, a bunch of you will probably ignore this won't you? Well it was worth a try.**

 **And before anyone asks, NO, I will not write any sex, or lemons as you all call it here. I will ignore any requests of it if you ask. I don't even look at lemons, stories that have them I usually skip those parts. But I have a question, why do people call the sex here in these stories lemons? I never figured that out.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I have decided to do another chapter of this story. This time we're going to see from Mira's point of view this time. Again, sorry if the angst and comforting isn't that good, I'm sure someone out there could do better anyway.**

 **Warning, may contain dark themes, such as mentions or showing self harm.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Three: Flashback: Mirajane Part One**

Mira was currently drying some dishes as she watched the guild having another brawl. Currently, she was looking at Natsu, who was currently fighting with Gray. Ever since the other day, she noticed that the fire dragon slayer seemed more energetic than usual. He looked happier if that made any sense. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who noticed this change.

"Hey Mira." Lucy asked the white haired woman, getting her attention.

"Yeah Lucy, what's up?" She asked the blonde.

"Have you noticed that Natsu seems a bit more… energetic? He seems happier than usual." The celestial mage pointed out as the two females looked to see Natsu still fighting with the other members of the guild.

"So you noticed that too." Mira replied to Lucy, before continuing. "I wonder if something happened the other day."

Erza, who was eating her strawberry cheesecake, simply blushed as she remembered what happened the other night. Luckily, no one noticed.

"We could just ask him." Lisanna spoke as she sat next to Lucy, as the white haired sister of Mira also noticed the happier change in Natsu's mood.

"I guess we could, but what if he doesn't want to tell us?" Lucy pointed out.

"Looks guys," Erza spoke, getting their attention, "I'm sure Natsu will tell us when he wants too." The red haired woman told them as she took another bite of her cake.

The other three females simply stared at the red haired woman. Usually she would be the first to want to know if something is going on.

"Uh Erza?" Lisanna began to ask.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why Natsu seems happier than normal? Usually you would be the first to want to know something." Lucy pointed out.

Erza face turned into the color of her hair, as she spoke "W-Why would you think I would know?"

Mira simply sighed, "I guess I can ask him when we go to Sorcerer's weekly for another model shoot."

"Wait, Natsu's going with you?" Erza questioned the white haired barmaid. Usually Natsu hated the whole Sorcerer's weekly thing.

"Well… I haven't asked him yet." Mira admitted with a smile, getting the other females to sweat drop. "I should probably see if he wants to go. Natsu!" She called to him, getting his attention after punching someone in the face.

Nest thing they knew Natsu was at the bar with the rest of them.

"You need something Mira?" The fire dragon slayer asked her.

"I was wondering if you want to go with me when I go to Sorcerer's weekly for another model shoot." Mira suggested him.

Natsu looked surprise by her offer. "You want me to go?"

"Of course," Mira assured him with a smile, causing a small blush to appear on his face, "Why else would I ask?

"I don't know, I figured you would want Laxus or Freed to go with you." The pink haired male responded, getting Mira and the other girls confused.

"Natsu, why would I ask Laxus or Freed?" Mira questioned him with a confused face. The white haired barmaid wondered why Natsu would think she would want specifically Laxus or Freed.

"Oh… uh… I don't know," Natsu was acting nervous right now. "*AHEM* So anyway, yeah I'll go with you. When do we leave?" He asked.

"We'll leave in an hour, so be sure to meet me by the train okay?" She informed him.

"Got it Mira." Natsu answered, and then proceeded to jump back into the guild brawl, but not before looking at Erza for a moment. No one noticed that though, well except for Erza.

"See? I can ask him while we're there." Mira told the other females as she went back to working.

They could only shrug as Lucy and Lisanna went to talk to Levy. However, Erza simply looked at Natsu again. She was obviously aware that Natsu was also in love with other girls, but the way he acted it seemed to think that he wouldn't have a chance with the others. The red haired woman knew that Mira, Lucy and Lisanna had feelings for the fire dragon slayer as well, and she didn't mind if Natsu got with them as well, since he loves them as much as he loves her. But Erza was worried, what if Natsu still thinks of himself as worthless?

' _Natsu._ ' Erza thought to herself, as she could only hope that the other girls would help Natsu as well.

'LATER'

Natsu was currently outside the train station, waiting for Mira to get here. He knew that he was probably a bit early, but he didn't want to make Mira mad or anything. Not like how he used to before when they were younger. Natsu then shook his head; he didn't want to think that right now.

"Natsu!" He heard his name being called, and turned to see Mira heading toward him. Seeing the white haired woman cause Natsu to blush, luckily she didn't noticed.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked the pink haired mage.

"Yup!" He then turn toward the train, feeling his stomach already churning from the mere sight of it.

"Don't worry, it won't be long." Mira assured him as they got on the train and took a seat.

As soon as the train began to move, Natsu immediately wanted to barf as he leaned out the window.

"Hey Natsu," Mira called to him, getting an idea about how to help him.

"Y-Yeah?" He managed to get out before covering his mouth, afraid of throwing up on Mira.

"Come lay your head here." The white haired woman offered to him.

Deciding to listen, Natsu laid his head on Mira's lap. ' _So soft._ ' Natsu thought to himself. Already he was feeling better and sleepy as well.

"Feel better now?" She asked him.

"Y-Yeah." Natsu admitted with a blush, then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Mira simply smiled softly as she moved her hand in his hair. She wondered if she could take this chance to tell Natsu how she feels. Right now though, she was content with this.

 **Alright, I will split this into two parts. See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people, here's another chapter for this story. I will try to make this chapter a bit longer like the first two chapters.**

 **By the way, someone pointed out that the simple showing of self harm was enough to make this story an M rated one. While I'm not planning to make anything else here too high rated, but should I make this story M rated due to the self harm I showed? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Anyway, we continued with the flashbacks with Mira. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have you opinions.**

 **Warning, may contain dark themes such as self harm or mentions of it.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Four: Flashback: Mirajane Part Two**

"I'M ALIVE!" Natsu shouted out in happiness as they got off the train. The fire dragon slayer proceeded to hug the ground. Mira could only giggle at the pink haired male's antics.

People around were simply looking at Natsu in confusion due to Natsu's action. Realizing that people were around, Natsu immediately got back up.

"Come on Natsu, we need to get to a hotel to stay at." Mira told him as they made their way through the town.

The town itself seemed like a nice place. There was even a beach on the outskirts of the town. Both Natsu and Mira could see why Sorcerer's Weekly decided to do a shooting here. Eventually, they managed to find the hotel they were going to be staying at. The hotel itself seemed like a nice place to stay at.

"How do people afford to build something like this?" Natsu questioned as they entered the building.

"People just managed to afford it, that's all Natsu." Mira answered him as the two went to get a key to a room.

Once that was dealt with, they headed to the room that they were going to stay in. After opening the door, they were met with a nice size living room, a nice kitchen, and a big size bedroom. Though, they noticed there was only one bed.

The two simply looked at each other, before Natsu spoke.

"You can have the bed, I can sleep on the couch." The fire dragon slayer told her, making her look at him.

"Natsu, it's fine. We can share the bed." Mirajane told him. In truth, Mira didn't mind sharing a bed with Natsu, since she would be close to him.

Natsu blushed at her words, "A-Are you sure? I figured you would find it awkward." He explained.

Mira giggled at his nervousness before continuing, "Natsu, it won't be awkward. It will be fine, trust me." She assured him.

"A-Alright, if you are really okay with it." Natsu gave in and agreed.

"Great." Mira clapped her hands with joy, "Now we need to get ready to head to the shoot. Jason is planning to meet us there." She informed him.

"Alright." Natsu replied, even thought he hated the whole Sorcerer's Weekly, he will put up with it to make Mira happy.

'LATER'

"COOL! You're here!" Jason shouted out as Mira and Natsu arrived at the shooting. "You even brought the Salamander as well, COOL!" HE once again shouted, getting on Natsu's nerves.

"Natsu," Mira spoke, getting his attention, "Could you get me a drink? I'm very thirsty." She asked him with puppy dog eyes.

This of course makes Natsu blush, "O-Of course. Just give me a moment." Natsu then went to go get Mira a drink, thankful since he wouldn't have to deal with Jason's shouts of "COOL!" right now.

"Alright," Jason spoke again, "Once you're refresh, we can begin the shooting. Make sure the Salamander doesn't do anything dumb okay?" Jason asked her. Mira began a bit agitated by Jason's words.

"Natsu knows how to control himself Jason." Mira defended the fire dragon slayer.

"Okay, just wanting to make sure. We don't want anything to burn do we?" Jason asked her with a smile, which went away as he saw her glare. "Okay, I'll meet you at the shooting." Jason finished as he went on his way.

A few moments later, Natsu reappeared again with a drink in his hands. Natsu saw Mira looked agitated about something.

"Is something wrong Mira?" He asked her, getting her attention.

"No, nothing's wrong Natsu." Mira assured him as she took the drink, "And thank you." She told him for getting her a drink.

"It's no problem Mira." Natsu replied with a small blush, luckily the white haired woman didn't notice.

Eventually, the two Fairy Tail mages then headed to the shooting, where Jason was waiting for them.

"Great! You're here!" Jason exclaimed with joy. "Now, we can begin your shooting." He finished with a smile.

Mira looked at Natsu, before turning back to Jason. "Hey Jason, could I have Natsu do the shoot with me?"

Both Jason and Natsu look at Mira, with the fire dragon slayer blushing like a storm at her suggestion.

"What? Why?" Jason asked the white haired beauty.

"Well, I don't want Natsu to have nothing to do. And besides, you can put him on the cover as well." Mira explained, as Natsu couldn't believe that she would suggest that.

"Hm… alright, I'll allow it." Jason agreed, "Let me tell the others." He then left to tell the rest of the crew. Natsu then turned to Mira.

"Mira, you didn't have to do that you know." Natsu spoke to the white haired woman.

"Its fine Natsu, who knows, maybe you will enjoy it." Mira replied to him.

"But what if everyone else doesn't like it? I don't want you to ruin your career because of me." Natsu admitted, getting her to be confused.

"Natsu, you aren't going to ruin anything. Why would you think that?" Mira questioned him.

"…I don't know." Natsu replied. Mira grabbed his hands, making him blush.

"Natsu, it's going to be fine. Now let's go." Mira then pulled the pink haired male by his hands as they went to do the model shoot.

'LATER'

It was currently around night time right now. Both mages were currently at their hotel room, with Natsu finishing up his food that Mira made for the both of them.

"Ah, that was good. Thanks Mira." Natsu thanked the white haired woman, getting her to blush from his praise.

"Oh it was no problem Natsu." Mira replied as she sat at the table again right next to Natsu. "By the way Natsu, I wanted to ask you something." She told him, getting him to look at her.

"Sure, what's up Mira?" Natsu wondered what she wanted.

"When we were back at the guild, you seemed a lot happier and energetic than you usually were. May I ask what happened that made you like that?" Mira asked the dragon slayer, who looked a bit surprised.

"Oh… uh…" Natsu began to both blush and panic. "I-It was nothing; I guess I just seemed to look like that."

"Natsu," Mira asked again with a stricter tone. He was hiding something, and she wanted to know what. "You can tell me, we're friends aren't we?"

"Y-Yeah… but I if I tell you, you might think I'm some filthy pig." Natsu lowered his head as he said that and looked away. This of course gets Mira even more confused, and a bit hurt that Natsu would think that she would think of him like that.

"Natsu, you're not a pig. Why would you think I would think that?" Mira once again asked him with worry in her voice. Natsu eventually gave in.

"B-Because…" Natsu struggled before finishing, "Because Erza and I got together the other night!" He finished as he then closed his eyes shut, as he was waiting for some yelling or some sort of punishment.

Mira simply widen her eyes. That explains why Erza acted strange earlier. But why would Natsu think that she would think him as a pig or something?

"Natsu, what's wrong with that?" Mira asked him. The white haired woman knew that Erza and a few other girls loved Natsu just as much as she did. Mira also knows that if she or one of the other girls got with Natsu first, then they would try to work it out someway to make them all happy.

Natsu looked shocked by her words, "Y-Your not mad?" Natsu asked her.

"Of course I'm not mad Natsu. In fact…" Mira then leaned closer to the fire dragon slayer, getting him to blush harder, "I don't see anything wrong with that. Maybe I also want to be with you." She told him, getting him to widen his eyes in shocked.

"B-But what about Laxus or Freed?" Natsu asked her.

"What about them Natsu?" Mira asked him, "What makes you think that I would like either of them in that way?" She didn't understand why Natsu would think that she liked one of them.

"I-I mean that's what the guilds been saying." Natsu replied, as he remembered hearing that Laxus or Freed liked Mira, and Mira liked Laxus or Freed.

Before Mira could say anything else, Natsu went on. "You don't have to deny it Mira. I understand that you would like them better than someone useless like me." He told her as tears began to form in his eyes. Before Mira could speak, Natsu went on again, "They're the stronger and more handsome ones anyway. They don't cause everyone headaches like me. Everyone likes them, so they would support you guys." More tears began to go down his face, making Mira shocked by his words. "N-No one likes some idiot who keeps destroying stuff during missions like me. I-If the others find out a-about me and E-Erza, they would h-hate her for simply being with me. I-I'm the one whose eats like some disgusting pig. I'm the one that everyone hate's and laugh at. I don't want that to happen to you Mira! I love you, but I also love others! How could you ever feel the same way to some disgusting, perverted pig like me-!"

*SLAP*

Mira slapped Natsu, before grabbing his scarf and pulling him toward her. Tears were also running down the white haired woman's face.

"Natsu… you're not any of those things." Mira managed to speak despite the tears running down her face. "Those were simply rumors, they don't mean anything. Natsu, you're handsome and great in your own way. They don't have your heart, they don't have your charm. Being in love with other girls doesn't make you a perverted pig, you're nothing like that. I don't care if you love other girls Natsu. I love you Natsu, with all my heart. Let me prove it to you." Mira managed to finish.

Before Natsu could do anything, Mira kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as Natsu gave in to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they continued the kiss. Eventually, they had to stop due to needing air.

"M-Mira…" Natsu trailed off as Mira once again kissed him. She then got up, and pulled the fire dragon slayer toward the bedroom. The white haired woman was going to show Natsu that he is loved.

 **Alright, that wraps up Mira's chapters. Once again, sorry if the whoel angst and comfort isn't that good. Like I said before, I'm sure someone could do better anyway.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup people, it's me again, coming at you with another chapter.**

 **So since no one cared about the rating thing, I'm going to leave it as T rating then.**

 **Now, for those who just can't stand Lucy, then you might want to skip this chapter, since it focusing on her now. But, if you have gotten the courage to withstand Lucy due to all the blood sacrifices for the blood god (Wait you guys don't do that?), then stick around.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Warning, may contain dark themes, such as self harms or mentions of it.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Five: Flashback: Lucy**

Lucy was currently at the bar, simply getting something to eat. It has been a few days since Natsu and Mira came back from the Sorcerer's weekly model shoot. The blonde had notice that Natsu seemed happier and more energetic than even before he and the white haired barmaid took off. Mira herself seemed happier as well, as both Lucy and Erza pointed out. They asked her why she seemed happier, when she simply replied that it was a secret. At least that's what Lucy was told. Mira explained what actually happened to Erza.

Eventually, after the white haired barmaid finished cleaning the current dishes she was working on, she went to see how Lucy was doing.

"Hey Lucy, have any plans for later?" Mira asked the celestial mage.

"No, nothing at the moment." Lucy replied to her, "I have enough rent for the next month, so I don't see a need to go on a mission."

Mirajane simply nodded as she understood. Making sure no one was around to hear her, she then asked the blonde, "Hey Lucy, you love Natsu right?"

Lucy spat out her drink as she had a huge blush on her face. "W-What are you talking about?" The blonde managed to get out.

"You love Natsu right? Don't deny it Lucy." Mira replied to her as she simply smiled. Lucy didn't see a way out, so she admitted it.

"Okay fine, yes I love Natsu. Why bring that up?" Lucy wanted to know, as she was fully aware that a few other girls loved the fire dragon slayer as well, Mira being one of them.

"Let's say, if Natsu loved you back, but he also loved other girls, what would you think about that?" Mira asked her, as an image of a broken Natsu appeared in her mind as she remembered what happened before she… uh… proved that he meant everything to her. Luckily, she managed to hold a smile as that thought came to her mind, though she did falter a bit, Lucy didn't notice.

Lucy was caught off guard by that question. Why would she ask her that of all things? But Lucy had though of something similar like this as she knows other girls likes Mira also loved Natsu.

"Honestly…" Lucy began to speak, getting Mira's attention. "I really wouldn't be bothered by it. I know Natsu would do anything to keep everyone happy. And if Natsu loved other girls as well, I wouldn't stop him, if they make him happy. I would rather share Natsu so he and all of us could be happy." She finished with a soft smile.

"That's great to hear Lucy," Mira smiled as she was glad that Lucy was willing to do that. "I'm going to be honest now Lucy, me and Erza are already with Natsu."

"WHAT?!" Lucy shouted in shocked by the sudden revelation. This of course gets a few others to look at her on confusion, before going back to whatever they were doing beforehand.

"Yup!" Mira replied as she continued, "And since you love Natsu and don't care if other girls love him and with him, this will work out for all of us." She finished with a happy smile.

Lucy could only sigh, at least Mira and Erza were willing for her to be with Natsu as well, so she wasn't bothered too much. It was just a bit surprising at first that's all.

"In fact," Mira started to say with a glint in her eyes. "Why don't you go ask him on a date right now?"

"What?! I can't do that! What if he doesn't want me?" Lucy questioned in sadness.

"Lucy, trust me when I said this, Natsu would be happy if you want to be with him. Not only will it make him happy, it will also help him."

"Help him?" Lucy asked in confusion. "What do you mean by that? Is there something wrong with him?" The blonde asked again with worry.

Mira simply frown when she remembered how sad Natsu looked and how he thought of himself. "I can't answer that, but I know you will know about." Mira then proceeded to call Natsu. "Natsu!"

"Wait, Mira! I'm not ready!" Lucy tried to stop her, but it failed as Natsu was all of a sudden with them at the bar.

"You need something Mira?" Natsu asked the white haired barmaid.

"Lucy wants to ask you something." Mira told him as she went to clean more dishes, leaving the blushing blonde and the confused pink haired male alone.

"You need anything Lucy?" Natsu asked her.

' _Well, I guess it's now or never._ ' Lucy thought to herself as she turned to Natsu. "Uh… Natsu… would you like to…" Lucy got quiet at the end, so Natsu was unable to hear her.

"I didn't hear you Lucy." Natsu pointed out, as Lucy managed to try again.

"W-Would you like to go on a date with me?" Lucy managed to ask as she closed her eyes. After a moment, she opened her eyes to see Natsu blushing like a storm and looking very surprised.

Realizing that he was taking a bit to respond, Natsu managed to reply, "O-Of course! I would love too!" He replied back as he too stuttered and was acting like an idiot.

Lucy eyes widen in joy as he accepted to go on a date with her. She never thought this would happened as she smiled greatly, making Natsu blush even more. "Great, can you pick me up around six at my apartment?"

"Y-Yeah, that will work!" Natsu managed to reply as he got ready leave. "I-I need to get ready, so you at six then!" Natsu managed to reply despite his blush as he took off from the guildhall.

Lucy simply smiled as she left to get ready as well. She was so happy that Natsu agreed, so she has a chance with Natsu after all. However, she remembered Mira's words about helping him, making her wonder if something was wrong with the lovable fire dragon slayer.

Mira simply smiled as she watched the man she loved and Lucy left so they can get ready for their date. Then Mira realized something, she or Erza haven't actually been on a date with Natsu themselves.

"How did we not go on a date yet?!" She asked herself as she was panicking now. Erza, who was eating her cheesecake, heard Mira as she too widen her eyes comically as the red haired woman also came to the realization that she hasn't actually been on a date with Natsu either.

Well, the two women knew what they had to do when Lucy was done with her date with Natsu.

'MUCH LATER'

"That was a lot of fun!" Lucy replied to Natsu as they entered Lucy's apartment. The date went really well, though Lucy saw Natsu acted really nervous the entire time, but she found it cute. Natsu managed to behave himself and made sure Lucy enjoyed the date. They didn't go anywhere too fancy, so they simply wore their usual clothes. It was currently night now.

"Yeah, I'm glad that you enjoyed it." Natsu managed to reply back as they sat on Lucy's bed. The fire dragon slayer was glad that Lucy had fun being with him.

Figuring now was the best time to ask him about the other girls, Lucy spoke. "Natsu, I need to tell you something." She saw him look at her in confusion, "I know that you're already with Erza and Mira."

Natsu immediately froze, as he now had a look on fear and worry on his face. Lucy was confused why he looked afraid, "I'm not mad Natsu." She assured him, getting him too snapped out of his frozen state and look at her in surprise.

"Y-Your not?" He asked her, wanting to make sure he heard the blonde right.

"Of course I'm not mad; I knew that Mira and Erza loved you for a while, though it was Mira who told me that you're with them now." Lucy managed to explain to him. "Honestly Natsu, I'm not bothered by it."

"R-Really?" Natsu asked her, making Lucy confused why he was so surprised. It was almost like he expected her to hate him now or something.

"Of course Natsu, why do you seem so surprise by that?" The blonde managed to ask the pink haired male.

"I-I thought y-you would hate me…" Natsu admitted as he looked away. This of course gets her surprise.

"Natsu, I could never hate you. Why would you think that?" Lucy asked him, is this what Mira meant by helping him?

Natsu began to shake a little, "I don't know, I figured you would see me as some disgusting perverted pig." Natsu told her as he looked away, making her surprised that he would think that she would think of him like that.

"Natsu, I don't think of you like that at all! It's not perverted or disgusting to love other girls." Lucy assured him.

"H-How are you not bothered by it?" Natsu managed to speak as some tears appeared in his eyes, shocking the blonde mage. "D-Don't women hate it when a guy has multiple girls? It even worse since it's me!" More tears began to go down his face. "I'm just some idiot that everyone loves to hate on! I'm the one who always screws up on the missions that prevents you from getting the full reward to pay your rent! If anyone found out about Erza or Mira being with me, they would get hated on! I can't allow that to happen to them or you Lucy! So how… how could you ever be happy with me-!" Natsu couldn't finished as Lucy slammed her lips onto his, shocking him, before he returned the kiss.

They pulled away for air as Lucy spoke with a few tears in her eyes as well. "Natsu… none of that is true. I will never hate you Natsu. I don't care about the rewards from missions, yes we lose some of it, but being with you is all I care about. Women only hate guys like that if they are perverts or disgusting, and you're neither of those. You're kind, you care about people, you are willing to do anything for anyone, and you're handsome in your own way. There is no other man I will ever fall for… I love you Natsu." Lucy told him with all her heart.

"Lucy…" Natsu managed to reply before Lucy kissed him again as he fell on the bed with Lucy on top. Lucy was going to show Natsu how much love she has for him.

 **And that's that. Again, sorry if the angst and comforting isn't that good, or if it's basically the same as the other chapters, since I'm not good at this kind of stuff.**

 **See you next time, whenever that will be**.


	6. Chapter 6

… **Guys… I have realized that I have made an error about something. You know how Laxus is here right? But I also said that this takes place before Tenrou Island. …Laxus is supposed to be banished during this time. I completely forgot about that, and it slipped my mind. It's too late about it now, but feel free to call me an idiot for forgetting about that information.**

 **Anyway, here's another chapter for this story. This time, it's Cana's turn to shine. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Warning, may contain dark themes such as showings or mentions of self harm.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter six: Flashback: Cana**

It has been a few days since Lucy got together with Natsu now, and the past few days Erza and Mira managed to get a date with Natsu since they realized that they haven't gotten one with the fire dragon slayer yet.

Currently, we see Cana simply enjoying herself at her table as she drank down another barrel of alcohol. Now usually, that much alcohol should pretty much destroy a person's liver, but not Cana's. How is this possible, the world may never know. Anyway, the brown haired woman was simply enjoying herself as a guild brawl was currently happening. Her eyes were looking at the brawl, or more specifically a certain pink haired dragon slayer.

The mage that pretty much has an addiction to alcohol ( **Don't do drugs people** ) had also noticed that Natsu seemed to be getting more energetic and happier for the past week. Originally, she didn't know why though. However, due to her great skills of paying attention when everyone else thought she was drunk she managed to overheard certain conversations between Erza, Mira, and recently Lucy. The information she managed to overhear made her a bit happy.

Cana was like the only one that the other girls didn't know that she too has feelings for the loud but kind fire breathing male. When did the feelings started, she wasn't exactly sure, but she got a feeling it may simply when they first met when Natsu first joined the guild. The card mage had a feeling that may also be when the other girls fell for the fire dragon slayer. Anyway, what she managed to overhear from the three other girls was that they apparently got together with the fire dragon slayer without the rest of the guild's knowledge. This made her happy; because that means that she herself has a chance to get with the fire dragon slayer as well. Now how to get the fire dragon slayer's attention is the problem. She didn't know how too exactly to get things going between herself and the pink haired male.

The card mage continued to think when an idea had struck her. It may not work, but she figured this may help her get some alone time with Natsu, she simply needs to wait until night comes.

'LATER'

It was now night at the town of Magnolia, and some of the guild had already gone home. Currently, the ones who are still here were simply talking to each other or simply doing their own thing.

"Is Cana alright?" Kinana ask as she noticed the brown haired woman completely lay out on her table, almost like she passed out.

"I'm sure she's alright, but I guess even she can't handle that much alcohol." Mirajane figured as she simply cleaned another mug with a smile.

Erza simply looked at the supposedly passed out card mage, and she knows that they couldn't leave her like that. But since the red haired woman was enjoying her strawberry cheesecake, she decided to get the next best thing to take the passed out woman home.

"Natsu!" Erza called for him, who was just finishing up eating his food that Mira made for him. Hearing his name being called by Erza, he immediately went to his red haired lover.

"Yeah Erza?" The fire dragon slayer asked her, wanting to know what she needs him with.

"Can you take Cana back to Fairy Hills? It appears she passed out from drinking too much today." Erza asked Natsu, who also noticed the passed out brown haired woman.

"Of course Erza, you can count on me!" Natsu told her with a smile.

Erza simply smiled, and after making sure no one was looking, managed to kiss the pink haired male's cheek, making him blush from the action. He simply smiled at her before heading toward the unconscious Cana. After a bit of struggle, the fire dragon slayer managed to get Cana on his back. After announcing that he was going to take Cana home, everyone said their goodnights to him as he left the guildhall. Due to her position on his back, no one noticed the smirk the supposedly knocked out woman had.

' _It worked._ ' The brown haired woman thought to herself as Natsu carried her home. Soon, the pink haired dragon slayer will be hers for the night.

'LATER ONCE AGAIN'

Natsu managed to arrive at Fairy Hills, and since Erza gave him the okay to enter the females only building to drop Cana off, he simply walked into the building. After going up a few floors, he finally arrived in front of the card mage's room. How did he know it was Cana's room, because it gave off her scent. After making sure not to drop Cana, he managed to enter the brown haired mage's room. To his surprised, it looked a lot nicer than he thought it would be, not that he was saying that he though Cana was a slob or anything like that, but he figured there would be a bunch of bottles of alcohol everywhere. There were some on the card mage's furniture though.

Eventually, he managed to get the "unconscious" woman into her bed. Making sure that she seemed okay and comfortable, he was about to make his way out of the room. However, before he could do that, he suddenly felt arms wrapping around him, making him freeze in place.

"Where are you going Natsu?" Cana spoke as her face was ext to his ear, making the pink haired male blush from the closeness she was to him.

"C-Cana?" Natsu spoke, as he could've sworn that she passed out.

"Whats's wrong Natsu? Surely you can stick around for a little bit." Cana spoke quietly, making his ear twitch a little bit from her speaking like that so close to his ear.

"C-Cana, I think you're drunk." Natsu replied to her, why else would she be acting like this to him?

"Oh, I'm not drunk," Cana assured the blushing pink haired male, and in truth she wasn't.

Before Natsu could do anything, he suddenly found himself on the woman's bed, with her on top of him.

"Cana… snap out of it. You're drunk." Natsu told her as kindly as he could. She had to be drunk, why else would she be acting and doing this to him of all people? She wouldn't do this in her right mind.

"I can assure you Natsu, I'm not drunk." Cana told him as she leaned closer to his face. "I just want to be around you that's all."

"B-But Cana, you wouldn't want this. Please, listen to me; you're not in your right mind right now." Natsu tried to convince her, but to no valid. Though Cana was a bit confused as to why Natsu was trying to hard to prevent her from wanting to be close to him. Any guy would kill for his position right now.

"What's wrong Natsu, you don't think I'm beautiful or something?" She asked him, with a fake hurt tone, of course though Natsu took it a bit too seriously.

"What no! That's not what I'm saying here! You're very beautiful Cana! You're perfect the way you are!" Natsu tried to assure her, unknowingly felling for her fake tone.

"Then I don't see what's wrong then Natsu." Cana told him with a smile, making him blush from it.

"Cana, you wouldn't want this if you were sober. If you were doing this with someone else, then yeah it would be believable. You wouldn't want to do this with me." Natsu continued to try to change her mind as his hair cast a shadow over his eyes. His words though confused the card mage woman.

"Natsu, why would you think that because it's you I would want it?" Cana lost her teasing tone, as she realized that something was wrong here.

"Why would you ever want me around you?" Natsu began to speak again, as he lift his head up, as Cana's eyes widen as she saw tears in the pink haired male's eyes. "You wouldn't want me around you Cana. All I ever do is cause trouble to everyone around me." Natsu voice began to increase in volume a little bit. "I'm the one who's the biggest idiot. I'm the one who always gets the guild in trouble. I'm the one that everyone hates! There's no way that you could ever want someone like me after all the problems I caused! You would NEVER Want some loser like me-!" Cana had enough as she slammed her lips into his, making his eyes widen. The brown haired woman put her hands on both sides of his face as they continued to kiss.

Eventually, they parted as Cana formed a few tears as well. "Natsu… don't think of yourself like that. I would never think that way about you, and I would never hate you for anything." Before Natsu could speak, Cana went on. "I don't care about any destruction you cause Natsu. I don't care if you have other lovers as well." Natsu eyes widen as Cana revealed that she was aware of that. "I love you Natsu, now and forever." Cana finished as she kissed him again. This time, Natsu closed his eyes as they continued one.

Cana loves Natsu, and she was going to prove it to him.

 **Alright, there's that chapter. Again sorry if I suck at the whole angst and comfort thing, as I'm not good at it and don't really know how else to do it. See you next time, whenever that will be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi people, it's me again with another chapter for this story.**

 **Alright, since four of the girls are now with Natsu, he should feel a bit better about himself now. However, if the sadness and all of that still seems the same, I apologize since I'm not that good at this kind of stuff. Anyway, it's Lisanna's turn to shine.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seven: Flashback: Lisanna**

Blue eyes opened as the sunlight entered the room of Lisanna Strauss. Rubbing her eyes, Lisanna got out of the bed as she checked the time. Luckily, it was still early in the morning, so she had plenty of time before heading to the guild. She smiled as the white haired woman got ready to head out to the guild, where her brother and sister probably already went there since they weren't in the house.

After getting ready and eating breakfast, Lisanna proceeded to exit the house, but not before deciding to check the mail in case anything came in.

Leaving the building, Lisanna went to the mailbox that was at the front of the house, and proceeded to check if any mail had came. The white haired woman noticed a new Sorcerer's weekly magazine. She smiled as she figured that Mira would probably be on the front page. However, her eyes widen in a comically style as she saw the cover of the magazine.

"Mira…" Lisanna spoke to herself as she saw the cover, which had Mira in nothing but a bikini, and a blushing and nervous looking Natsu in just swim trunks as Mira hugged him in the cover. "When did this happen?"

Wanting to know more about this, the white haired women proceeded to head to the guild with the magazine in hand.

'A FEW MINUTES LATER'

The guild was as rowdy as ever, people were fighting, drinking, talking, and just having a grand old time. Natsu and Gray were currently fighting like usual, Elfman was shouting about being a man, Erza was eating her strawberry cheesecake, Mira and Kinana were cleaning dishes with smiles, Lucy and Levy were talking about books, and Cana was drinking her alcohol like always.

Eventually, Lisanna arrived at the guild, getting some hellos as she headed to where her older sister was.

"Mira!" She called out to her as she arrived at the bar. Seeing that her younger sister was calling to her, Mirajane finished cleaning the mug she was holding and headed to where Lisanna was.

"Hi Lisanna, sleep well?" The white haired barmaid asked the animal take over mage.

"Yeah I slept well, but what is this Mira?" Lisanna told her before proceeding to ask her as she holds the magazine for Mira to see.

"Oh, the new Sorcerer's Weekly came out I see." Mira replied to the other white haired female.

"That's not what I meant, why are you and Natsu on the cover?" Lisanna questioned her sister.

"Oh that, well Natsu was with me and I didn't want him to feel left out, so we did the shooting together." Mira explained to the younger Strauss sister.

"Was that all?" Lisanna asked the older Strauss sister.

"Well… not exactly…" Mira spoke as she had a nervous smile, making the animal take over mage more suspicious.

"What does that mean?" Lisanna asked her, before noticing that Mira was now blushing. "You guys didn't do anything… did you?"

"Well… we may have gotten together that night." Mira admitted, making Lisanna's eyes widen from that information.

"MIRA! I wanted to get with him first!" Lisanna told her as she pouted. She was aware of her older sister's feelings for the pink haired dragon slayer, and they even agreed to share him. However she wanted to be the first to get with him.

"Too be fair, I didn't get with him first either." Mira explained, getting the younger Strauss female confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Lisanna was more confused by that. What was Mira talking about?

Mira looked around; making sure no one was listening, before beckoning Lisanna to lean in closer. Whispering in the younger sister's ear, Mira explained how not just her, but Erza, Lucy, and even Cana were now with the fire dragon slayer. Needless to say, Lisanna was surprised by this information.

"R-Really?" Lisanna wanted to make sure she got all of that right. She kind of suspected that Lucy might of have feelings for the pink haired male, but she didn't know that Erza and Cana also loved Natsu.

"Yup!" Mira replied with a smile. "You know, why don't you go ask him out?" Mira suggested with a glint in her eyes. Her matchmaking self coming out.

"Uh… are you sure that's a good idea?" Lisanna questioned. While she would love to see if Natsu would go on a date with her, she wasn't sure if Natsu would accept. What if he doesn't feel the same way for her? Seeing what her sister was thinking, Mira made sure to dispel those doubts.

"I know Natsu would love to go out with you Lisanna." Mira assured the younger Strauss sister.

Lisanna was still a bit unsure, but she knew she had to at least try. If Mira, Erza, Lucy, and Cana managed to get with Natsu, then she could too!

"Alright, I'll do it!" Lisanna exclaimed with determination, getting Mira to smile.

"Great! Go get him!" Mira told her, who nodded as she called out to Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lisanna called out to the pink haired dragon slayer, who heard his name being called by Lisanna. So after punching Gray once more, Natsu headed to where the younger Strauss sister was.

"Hey Lis, you need anything?" Natsu asked the white haired female.

"Yeah… I was wondering if you would like to…" Lisanna trailed off, now realizing that asking the guy you love out was a lot harder than she thought.

"Are you okay Lisanna?" Natsu asked her in a worry tone, which made her smile, glad that he cares about her. Taking a deep breath, she managed to speak once again.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Lisanna asked him, which caught him by surprised, and made him blush.

"S-Sure Lis, I would like that!" Natsu managed to reply, although a bit to hasty though. This simply made Lisanna smile, glad that he accepted.

"Great! So pick me up around six, is that good?" Lisanna asked him, as she smiled greatly.

"Y-Yeah, that'll be great! See you then Lisanna!" Natsu told before bolting out of the guild to get ready for their date.

"…It's still in the morning." Lisanna spoke, as she couldn't help but giggled as Natsu was already trying to get ready for their date.

Mira, who was watching from the bar, couldn't help but smile. She was happy that Lisanna managed to get a date with Natsu, and glad that this will help Natsu as well.

' _You've helped him more than you think Lisanna._ ' Mira thought to herself happily as she continued her duties.

'WAY LATER'

"I had fun Natsu." Lisanna told the pink haired male as they walked through the park. They had gone out to eat, and simply chat with each other. Natsu was nervous the whole time, which she though was adorable. Currently, the two were walking though the park. It was nighttime right now, so they were the only ones there right now.

"I'm glad Lisanna." Natsu replied to the white haired woman, glad that he managed to not screw this up. They stopped underneath a tree right now.

"You seemed really nervous the whole time Natsu." Lisanna pointed out, and giggle when Natsu became red with embarrassment.

"I-I just didn't want to mess anything up that's all." Natsu managed to reply, though he was still feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I had a great time, and I find it adorable as well." Lisanna told him, getting him even more embarrassed as he muttered something about not being adorable. "I bet when you were with the other girls, they found you adorable as well." She finished with a smile, which went away as she saw Natsu froze. Natsu turned to her slowly before he spoke.

"Y-You k-know?" Natsu questioned as he suddenly sounded scared all of a sudden, which worried the white haired woman, before realizing that he thought she would be angry.

"I'm not mad Natsu." Lisanna assured him, catching him by surprised.

"Y-Your not?" The pink haired male questioned.

"Yeah, I'm not Natsu. I know how the other girls love you. There's nothing wrong with that." Lisanna explained to the fire dragon slayer.

"S-So you don't hate me then?" Natsu asked her, catching her by surprised.

"Of course not!" Lisanna exclaimed as she proceeded to hug the pink haired male. "I could never hate you Natsu!" She also noticed how he was shaking a little.

"B-But-!"

"No buts Natsu! I don't care if you date everyone woman on the planet! It will never make me hate you Natsu." Lisanna told the pink haired as she slammed her lips into his, making his eyes widen from her action. Eventually, Natsu gave into the kiss, closing his eyes as they continued.

Eventually, they separated due to the need of fresh air. The two looked into the other's eyes as Lisanna spoke again.

"I love you Natsu, and I will never hate you." Lisanna confessed to him.

"Lis…" Natsu trailed off, as a few tears appeared in his eyes, not tears of sadness but tears of joy. Lisanna then grabbed his hand, as she led him to her house.

Lisanna loved Natsu with all her heart, and she knows a perfect way to show him that.

 **Alright, there's that chapter. Hopefully I made it not as sad and angst as before now. If it is still basically the same, I apologize since I'm not good at this kind of stuff. I'm sure someone could do better than me anyway.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys, sorry it took a while to update this story. Hopefully this makes up for the wait, or not. It's up to you really.**

 **Okay, now that Lisanna had her turn, it's time for the girl that most people don't care about. You know, the girl with the purple hair? …It's Kinana's turn now.**

 **I apologize if the whole angst thing and comforting still sucks, since I'm sure someone out there could do better than me when it comes to this stuff anyway. Anyway, hope I do a good job, but feel free to call me an idiot if I mess something up.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eight: Flashback: Kinana**

It was a nice day for the purple haired woman so far. She woke up, got ready, arrived at the guild in time, and is now helping Mirajane out at the bar. The guild was acting as usual, people fighting, people drinking, and people simply being themselves.

However, the purple haired woman had noticed a few differences in the past week. One she noticed Natsu was being more energetic and happier than usual. Kinana also noticed that he has been hanging around some of the other girls a lot more than usual, though she looked like she was the only one who noticed that part. It kind of confused her, that Natsu was suddenly hanging around Erza, Lucy, Mira, Lisanna, and even Cana a lot more. Lucy and Erza she can understand since they all are on the same team, and she can understand with Lisanna, since she just came back from "being dead". Mirajane though, yes Natsu and the white haired woman talked but from what Kinana seen they usually don't spend this much time around each other before either. Cana was the most surprising, since she has never even seen the card mage even spoke a word to the fire dragon slayer until now.

Kinana wanted to ask Mira what was going on, but she didn't want to sound rude or be butting into someone's business. Though at the same time she wanted to know what was going on. Honestly, she wished that Natsu would come and hang out with her as well as he does with the others.

The purple haired barmaid shook her head at that thought. There was no need to think that way. It's not like she herself has feelings for the fire dragon slayer.

…Oh who is she kidding; of course she has feelings for the pink haired male.

Eventually, she snapped out of her thoughts as she continued to work on giving people their orders and all of that.

Some time has passed since then, and it was almost evening. Kinana was now going through the pantry to see if they need to buy any more food for the guild. Considering the kind of people they have, they usually need a lot of food in order for everyone to eat when they are here at the guild.

"Mira!" Kinana called out to the white haired female, who was finishing cleaning a mug. Hearing her name being called out, she looked to see Kinana calling her name.

"What's up Kinana?" Mirajane asked her as she went to where the purple haired woman was at.

"It looks like we need to buy more groceries for the guild." She explained to the white haired barmaid.

"Alright then, I'll get a list so I can go get them." Mira replied to the purple haired female.

"Don't worry Mira, I can get the groceries myself." Kinana assured her.

"Oh, alright then, but will you need help though?" Mira wanted to make sure that Kinana was alright with doing this.

"I think I will be fine."

"You think or you know?"

"Mira, I'll be alright. Really." Kinana assured the white haired woman once more, though it still didn't seem to convince her that much.

"Maybe someone should go with you to help out at least." Mira suggested to the purple haired woman.

Seeing that Mira wasn't going to let this go, she gave up on changing Mira's mind, knowing that once Mira made up her mind on something, she hardly ever changes it.

"Alright, but who should I take to help me?" Kinana asked the white haired female.

Just as asked that, a certain pink haired male came crashing next to them, courtesy of Gray who punched the fire dragon slayer to them.

"Ow... That stripper's going to pay for that." Natsu muttered to himself, before he noticed Kinana and Mirajane looking at him as he got back up. "Oh hey guys, what's up?"

Mira then had a good idea, and when Kinana saw the look on her face, she realized what Mira was going to do. Before the purple haired could stop her, Mira spoke again.

"Hey Natsu, can you do me a favor?" She started to ask him, getting his attention.

"Sure Mira, what do you need?" Natsu responded, wondering what the white haired woman wanted him to do.

"Can you accompany Kinana as she gets groceries for the guild?" She asked with, while Kinana had a small blush on her face at the idea of just her and Natsu being around each other.

Natsu was caught off guard a little by the question, as a small blush also appeared on his face from the thought of him being with Kinana for a little bit. This was noticed by Mira, who simply smiled.

"O-Of course. I would be glad to accompany her." Natsu replied with a smile.

"Great!" Mira replied with a smile.

"Mira," Kinana leaned in to whisper to Mira so Natsu doesn't hear. "Are you sure this is alright?"

"Of course it is." Mira replied back as she prepared to get back to working at the bar. "Beside, this is a perfect chance for you to make your move like we have." This of course got the purple haired female to be confused by her words.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Kinana questioned her, which went unanswered as Mira went back to working as she waved them off. Kinana simply looked at Natsu, who was waiting patiently for her. Sighing, and with a tiny blush, she went to Natsu so they can leave.

"What were you guys talking about?" The pink haired dragon slayer asked her.

"Nothing important Natsu, let's just go." She replied to him, as she didn't want him to know what they were talking about. He seemed content with the answer as they got reay to leave.

'LATER'

"So that was everything?" Natsu asked Kinana as they dropped off the groceries they had back at the guild. They were currently walking through a park right now, since Natsu thought it would be nice to do. Kinana didn't see a problem with it as she could spend more time with the dragon slayer.

"Yeah, that was everything." Kinana answered his question.

"Okay, that's good then." Natsu replied with a smile.

"Hey Natsu?" Kinana began to speak, as she wanted to ask him about her thoughts from earlier in the day.

"Yeah Kinana?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing. What's your question?"

"Well…," Kinana began as she went on, "I noticed lately that you've been hanging out with some of the other girls a lot more recently, and I wondering if there was a reason for that?"

When she asked him that, Natsu froze, suddenly getting nervous from her curiosity. This of course confused her more than anything.

"Oh, uh, you know… it's nothing to seriously… hehe…" Natsu replied back to her, as he was trying not to break down on the spot and reveal the truth, for fear that she would get the wrong idea.

"Natsu." Kinana's voice hardened a little. The way he's acting told her that he's hiding something.

"You… you wouldn't like it if I told you." Was Natsu's reply as he looked away, unable to look at her in the eye right now. This caused her to be more worried now, and confused.

"Natsu, I wouldn't hate you if you tell me. I'm sure it's not that big of a deal." The purple haired woman told him.

"I-It kind of is though…" Natsu managed to reply, which simply confused her. Didn't he trust her though?

"Natsu, you can tell me. You trust me right?" Kinana asked him, unknowingly hurting him when she said those words.

"Of course I trust you!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed, getting her to jump in surprised by his small outburst. Seeing what he did, he began to feel bad. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that…"

Kinana was getting worried, the way he was acting he looked like he was about to break down or something. Then at that moment, she remembered Mira's words before they left. After a moment of thinking, she put two and two together, and her eyes widen in shock.

"Are…" She began to speak, getting his attention once more, "Are you… _with_ … those girls?" Kinana asked him, as he realized what she was asking.

"…Yes… I'm with them." Natsu told her as he shut his eyes, waiting for her to shout or be angry at him or something.

Kinana was silent from his words. So in a sense, the other girls all are sharing him? Is that what was going on? Remembering Mira's words though, she realized that Mira was also trying to _help_ her as well. So then, there was a chance that she could also be with him then? She looked at the rather scared Natsu, who was still waiting for something bad to happen to him.

"Natsu," She began to speak, making his eyes open from surprised, she didn't sound angry or anything like that at all. She continued with a blush on her face, "I-Is… there a chance… that I can be… with you too?" She finished in a soft tone as she darted her eyes away from his.

The pink haired dragon slayer was shocked by what he heard her say. She wasn't mad? She wasn't bothered? She wanted to be with him as well? Does… does she feel the same way then?

"Y-You're not mad?" Natsu asked her, getting her to look at him once.

"No, I'm not mad Natsu. It's surprising, but I'm not angry." Kinana assured him.

"R-Really? Y-You don't think I-I'm a pig because of t-this?" Natsu asked her once again, still shocked that she didn't seem too bothered by this.

"Of course not!" Kianan exclaimed at him. She couldn't believe that he would think that she would think of him as something like that. "You're nothing like that Natsu! You are one of the nicest and kindest people I know! I… I…" Unable to finish with her words, she grabbed Natsu by his scarf and pulled him in for a kiss on the lips.

This got Natsu's eyes to widen in shock. She was kissing him. One of the women he loved was kissing him! The fire dragon slayer gave into the kiss, as they stayed like that for about a minute before they pulled away.

"I… I love you Natsu. I don't care if you have other lovers. I love you, and I want to be with you." Kinana told him as a few tears were in her eyes.

"Kinana…" Natsu spoke quietly, as tears were in his eyes as well, as he was moved by her confession. He kissed her again, showing her that he loves her as much as she does him.

Eventually, due to it being late, Kinana offered Natsu to stay at her place in Fairy Hill for the night, which he accepted.

…They may have gotten a bit carried away that night. At least Kinana managed to show Natsu that she loves him.

 **Alright, there's that chapter. If it sucked, I'm sorry since, as I said before, I'm not good at this kind of stuff. See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi. Hello. It's me again.**

 **I know it's been a while since I last updated this story, but I got stuck on how to do Juvia's chapter/chapters, since it's her turn now. (That and I was lazy I will admit.)**

 **I think Juvia's going to be more than just one chapter like Mirajane was, since I think it requires more than just one for the water mage. Only one way to find out as I do this chapter.**

 **Again, sorry if the whole sadness, angst, and comforting still sucks. As I stated many times before, I'm sure someone could do better than me anyway.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Nine: Flashback: Juvia Part One**

It was a normal day like any other for Fairy Tail, and another day for Juvia Lockser. The rain woman was currently hiding behind a pillar to look at her "Gray-Sama." One might wonder why a woman like Juvia would go after someone who strips like that.

Then again who in their right mind would date anyone from Fairy Tail as crazy as it is? You'd be surprised.

Right now, Juvia was watching Gray as he was simply relaxing at a table at the moment. Figuring that she could take this chance to ask Gray out, again, and not be rejected or interrupted once more she walked to the ice mage's table… and by that I mean she bolted to him.

"Gray-Sama!" She exclaimed, getting the ice mage's attention.

' _Oh gosh no…'_ Gray thought to himself as the one thing he fears, other than Erza, is Juvia. He didn't hate her… but he didn't like how clingy she was and how she always stalks him like a yandere would in those books he once read. He must have been really bored that day if he read books. The ice mage managed to put up a smile though, as to not hurt her feelings, again.

"Hey Juvia, what's up?" He managed to reply to her, which caused the poor blue haired woman to blush like an idiot.

"Would you like to get some lunch later?" She asked him, hoping that he would say yes.

"Oh… I'm sorry Juvia, but I was already planning too… uh… do a thing… for lunch." Gray tried to come up with an excuse.

"Oh…" Juvia looked sad, before she brightened up again, "Well, how about we have dinner later? Would that work?" The blue haired woman asked once again.

"Uh…" Gray couldn't think of a good excuse for this, so he decided to do a different excuse. "Actually I just remembered I have to do something right now so I'll see you later okay bye!" Gray told her in a rushed tone as he darted out of the guild.

Juvia simply sighed in sadness as she headed to the bar.

' _Rejected again… why doesn't Gray-Sama want to be with Juvia? What is Juvia doing wrong?'_ The water mage thought gloomy to herself as she sat at the bar. This of course gets a certain red haired woman and white haired woman's attention.

"Hey Juvia, what's wrong?" Erza asked her as she ate her strawberry cake.

"Yeah, you don't so happy." Mira stated as the white haired barmaid continued to clean the mug she was holding.

"Juvia can't get Gray-Sama to go on a date with her!" Juvia exclaimed as she started to cry anime tears. Mira simply sweat dropped, not noticing the look Erza had on her face. If one did, they would see Erza looked… relieved?

"Don't worry Juvia," Mira started to say to the sad rain woman, "I'm sure one day Gray will accept-"the white haired barmaid couldn't finished as Erza suddenly interrupted her.

"I know Juvia, why not go on a mission? I'm sure that would cheer you up." The red head suggested to the blue haired woman.

"But Juvia doesn't want to go on one alone right now." She responded to Erza, as the only thing the rain woman wanted to do was be with Gray at the moment.

"Then why not take someone with you?" Erza once again suggested to her.

"But who can Juvia take? Gray-Sama won't go with her, and Gajeel already left for one a few hours ago." The water mage replied to the knight.

"Well," Erza looked around the guild, until she spotted her favorite pink haired lover, who was chatting with Lucy, Lisanna, and Cana at the moment. "Why not take Natsu with you?"

Both Juvia and Mira looked surprised by her suggestion. Mira is surprised because she doesn't know the fact that Natsu is also in love with Juvia, and Juvia was surprised because Natsu isn't usually the person most people would suggest to go on a mission with.

"With Natsu?" Juvia asked once again. For some reason her heart began to beat louder like it does with Gray, but she tried to ignore that feeling for the moment.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be happy to go on a mission with you." Erza told her with a smile, ignoring the confused look on Mira's face.

"You think so?" Juvia asked her as she turned to see Natsu with her "love rival" as she calls Lucy due to Gray. The idea of going on a mission with Natsu didn't seem that bad. In fact, she heard from Lisanna that Natsu is actually plenty of fun to do missions with. The rain woman figured that it wouldn't be so bad, once again trying to ignore the increased beating of her heart and the heat in her cheeks due to the though of her going with Natsu on a mission.

"I know so." Erza assured the rain woman, who then smiled at the red haired woman.

"Thanks Erza, I think I'll do that. It may actually be fun." Juvia thanked the armored female as she went to pick a mission from the mission board before heading to Natsu.

Speaking of Natsu, he was happily chatting with Lucy, Lisanna, and Cana as he finished eating his food. However, he then felt someone tapping on his shoulder to get his attention. Turning around, he saw Juvia standing there with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Hey Juvia, what's up?" The pink haired fire dragon slayer asked her, as the other girls simply watched the two.

"Uh… Juvia needs a partner for a mission to do, and Juvia was hoping you may be interested in helping her out with it?" The blue haired woman asked the dragon slayer.

Natsu looked surprised by her suggestion as a small blush also formed on his face. Luckily, Juvia didn't notice it as he then smiled at her.

"Sure Juvia, I would be happy to help you out." Natsu agreed as he gave her a giant smile. This simply made the blue haired woman blush. "When do you head out?"

"I would like to head out right now actually, as the job isn't too far so we don't need to pack anything." Juvia explained to him, wondering why she was blushing like she was.

"Cool!" Natsu then had a confused looked on his face, "Do we need to take a train?"

"Yeah, it would be easier and quicker to get there with that." Juvia explained to him, which caused him to pale due to his motion sickness he gets when he's on that thing people call transportation.

"A-Alright then, I'll meet you at the train station then." Natsu informed her. He gave the other girls a quick "Later" as he dashed out to the train station. He may hate the thing, but it was for Juvia.

"Man, Natsu's quick." Juvia stated as she started to head out of the guild to meet up with Natsu at the train station.

'ONE HOUR LATER'

"Ugh…" Natsu managed to say as both he and Juvia were currently on the train to their destination.

"Don't worry Natsu, we should be there soon." Juvia assured the dragon slayer who was trying not to throw up his lunch.

"This sucks…. Who invented this blasted thing anyway?" Natsu managed to question as he once again let out a noise of pain. Juvia didn't like how Natsu was in this condition, so she tried to help the poor motion sickness dragon slayer.

"Is there anything that Juvia can help?" She offered him her help; even though she doesn't exactly know what to do, as Gajeel usually doesn't act like this when he gets motion sickness when they went on missions. Natsu looked at her before he started to speak.

"W-Well, there's one thing… though you probably won't like it." The pink haired male told her, getting the water mage to be confused.

"What is it?" Juvia once again asked, wanting to know what could Natsu be thinking about if he thought that she wouldn't like it.

"C-Could I lay my h-head on your l-lap?" He asked her as he tried to not puke, while also blushing, however the rain woman didn't noticed that.

His request caused the blue haired woman to blush, though she didn't know why. The thought made her feel warm inside, but she didn't seemed bothered by his idea. Without saying anything, she took a hold of Natsu's head and gently laid him on her lap.

"Does that help?" Juvia asked him with a soft tone, knowing that in his condition she should be a bit quiet. Natsu simply nodded as a blush was still present on his face. Luckily, since he was facing away from the water mage, she still didn't see it or his embarrassed face.

"Soft… like a pillow…" Natsu muttered to himself before falling asleep. However, the rain woman happened to hear what the pink haired male said.

The water mage blushed when she heard that from him, before shaking her head. She really needs to control herself. Juvia didn't understand why she was blushing, nor did he understand why her heart was pounding in her chest like this. She looked down at the sleeping form of Natsu, and couldn't help but find him cute like this. She simply smiled, and even put her hand in his pink hair as the train continued on to their destination.

 **Alright, there's that chapter. Like Mira, Juvia will have more than one chapter for her.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, it's me again with another chapter for this story.**

 **We continue with Juvia's point of view when she got together with Natsu. Hopefully I do well.**

 **Also I would like to point out someone said about the story and all of the flashback to clarify stuff. This story's main focus is about the flashbacks when the girls got together with Natsu. The main story will continue in a story after this, as this one is what you would call a prequel.**

 **Of course I'll add a hint about the threat(At least one of them, as there are two majors enemies) that they will face at the end of this story. So you will see that soon hopefully.**

 **Again, sorry if the angst and comforting sucks, I'm sure someone could do better than me anyway.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Ten: Flashback: Juvia Part Two**

"FREEDOM!" Natsu shouted in joy as they finally got off that blasted train. Juvia couldn't help but giggle a little from his joy of not being on the train anymore.

"Come on Natsu, we need to go check on the client." The rain woman informed the pink haired dragon slayer, who ceased his cheering to respond to her.

"Okay." He simply replied back, slightly confusing the water mage from how quick he went from cheering to normal again.

Anyway, they both started to head to where the client of the town was. The town itself was a bit small compared to Magnolia, but it still gave off a nice feeling of welcome. The people simply went on with their life, not paying attention to the two Fairy Tail mages. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the mansion where the mayor was.

Juvia went to knock on the door, and after a few moments a servant opened the door as he saw both Natsu and Juvia.

"Hello, may I help you?" The servant asked them in a polite tone.

"Hello, we're here for the job." Juvia answered the servent, who got a happier look when she told him that.

"I see, I'll take you to the mayor." He replied to the pink haired male and the blue haired female as the two followed the man inside the mansion.

It was only for a few moments until they arrived in an office where the mayor was at. Looking up from his work, he saw one of his servants with Natsu and Juvia.

"Hello there, may I ask who are you?" The mayor asked the two mages.

"We're here about the job you sent out." Natsu responded to the mayor, who look relived when he realized that his request has been answered.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought no one would accept. Please, have a seat." The mayor offered them, as they took a seat on the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Is there anything we need to know about the threat we're facing?" Juvia asked the rather small mayor about the job.

"Yes there is," The mayor began to explain to the two of them, "You see, ever since about a week ago, a monster has appeared to cause havoc to our town. We called for the royal guard to handle it but they never returned from where the creature resides. The only other thing we know is that the monster tends to come here at night to attack us."

"Don't worry; we'll take care of this monster for you." Natsu assured him with a confident smile. For some reason Juvia felt her cheeks flare up when she saw his smile.

' _Why is Juvia feeling this way?'_ The rain woman thought to herself, as she only felt this way with Gray-Sama. She tried to bury the thought, as she needed to focus on the job.

After thanking the mayor and departing from the mansion, they figured they would get a room at a hotel and wait until night comes to take care of the beast. Currently, Natsu suggested that the two of them should get something to eat, to which Juvia didn't have a problem with that.

A little bit later, they were at a table outside a restaurant waiting for their food to arrive. It was rather for both Natsu and Juvia, as they didn't know what to say to one another. This was probably the first time that the two of them were alone with each other, so you can't blame them for feeling a bit uncomfortable. Natsu figured he would break the silence.

"So…," Natsu started to speak, getting the water mage's attention, "How are things recently?" He asked her.

"Things are good for Juvia," The rain woman replied to the pink haired mage, "How have things been with you recently?" She asked him back. This caused him to stiff for a moment, which Juvia noticed, before he seemed to relax again.

"Oh you know same old same old." He replied to her with a smile. However, something seemed off with is answer. The rain woman wasn't fooled, she saw that his smile was fake, as she herself have putted up a fake smile many times before.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, getting him confused by her question.

"Yeah I'm fine, what's with that question?" Natsu questioned back in confusion. Juvia simply sighed.

"Nothing, I just-."

*ROAR*

The sudden roared got them out of their discussion, as well as getting everyone in the town began to freak out in fear.

"What was that?" Natsu questioned as both him and Juvia stood up from their seats as people began to run from the area there were in.

"Is it the monster?" Juvia wondered. They were told that the creature only came out at night, so why is it here now?

"Come on! We got to stop it!" Natsu told her as he started too dashed to where the roaring was coming from.

"Wait Natsu!" Juvia shouted in worry as she started to run that way as well.

Due to her being slower than Natsu, it took her a couple of minutes to arrive at the other end of the town where the roar came from. She arrived to see Natsu engaged in combat with a giant two headed, four legged, beast creature. Its skin was black but its back was opened to reveal smoldering green colored fire as lines of the same color ran throughout its entire body. It also had two giant broken hand cuffs on the front of its two front legs. It also had silver armored pieces on its shoulders, and it also had a tail. It had some weapons jabbed into it on some spots, probably from the royal guards who tried to kill it earlier to no valid.

"AUGH!" Natsu shouted in pain as it slammed one of its giant head into the pink haired fire dragon slayer, sending him flying into a nearby building.

"Natsu!" Juvia shouted in worry as she saw the dragon slayer being thrown. However, her cry of worry got the two headed beast's attention as it looked to see the rain woman standing there.

It let out another roar as it charged to where she was standing. Juvia managed to dash out of the way before it could make contact with her. The rain woman unleashed a water attack at the beast. It cried out in pain, but it then it charged at the water mage with a speed that Juvia couldn't dodge it in time. The creature slammed one of its giant head into her, making he cry out in pain as she was sent flying into a building.

' _Everything hurts.'_ The rain woman thought to herself, as she couldn't even stand back up due to the force of the strike the beast did on her. _'I can't fail, these people need me!'_ She thought to herself; however she was unable to get her body to move as the beast headed to her, intending on making her a snack. However, before it or Juvia could do anything else…

"YOU WON'T LAY A HAND ON HER!" Natsu's voice was heard as he fired off a fire dragon roar, getting the creature to roar out in pain once more.

"Natsu!" Juvia exclaimed in joy, glad that he was alright. However Natsu didn't respond as he was too focus on the two headed beast that was getting back up.

The creature simply roared once again in fury as it charged toward the pink haired dragon slayer, who also charged at it with his fists enveloped in fire.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Natsu shouted once more, as he managed to get an uppercut on one of the heads of the beast, making it cry out in pain once more. Not letting up the attack, the pink haired male unleashed another fire dragon roar at the beast. It was too much for the creature to bear as the beast fell to the ground.

Seeing the beast doesn't seem to be planning on getting back up, Natsu began to head to where Juvia was at.

"Juvia! Are you alright?" Natsu shouted at her as he was still a good distance away from where she was at.

"Juvia's alright!" She responded to him, _'He saved Juvia, like a knight in shining armor would.'_ She thought to herself as a blush took hold on her face. However, she realized what she was thinking about, ' _Snap out of it Juvia, you love Gray-Sama!'_ She thought as she tried to shake the warm feeling she was feeling, to no valid.

However, the beast wasn't planning on dieing without bringing one of the mages with it. It let out another roar, getting both mages attention as it launched a rather large green blast of an unknown energy toward the injured Juvia.

"JUVIA!" Natsu Shouted in worry and fear as he dashed to her, as Juvia herself widened her eyes as she saw the attack heading her way. Due to her injuries though, she couldn't move as the attack closed in on her. She simply closed her eyes as she braced for the attack.

The next thing anyone knew, a large explosion went off from the attack as what the beast hoped it was its target. After that, the beast's two heads fell to the ground as the life in it faded away.

Juvia didn't feel anymore pain, and she opened her eyes only to gasp in horror to see Natsu standing in front of her in a protective manner. He was bleeding massively all over his entire body, especially his back since it took the brunt of the attack by the beast.

"J-Juvia…," Natsu struggled to speak due to his current state, "A-Are you a-aright?" He managed to asked her, who could only nodded, to shock to say anything else due to seeing the pink haired male like this. Natsu managed to smile, "T-That's good t-to hear…" Natsu trailed off as his body fell on the blue haired woman.

"Natsu?" She asked, not getting a response from him, "Natsu!" The next thing Juvia did was hugged the bloody form of the pink haired dragon slayer, trying to wake him up. "Natsu, please say something!" The rain woman shouted as tears began to go down her face. The sky began to darken as it began to slightly rain as well.

Juvia looked up to see the people of the town and a few guards arrived in the area. Not wasting any second, she started to shout.

"HELP HIM! HE'S GREATLY INJURED!" The water mage shouted and begged as loud as she could, getting everyone's attention as the guards began to head to where she and the unconscious pink haired male were at.

' _Please stay alive Natsu!'_ Juvia thought to herself as the guards and other tried to help them up and get them to a nearby hospital.

 **Well, that happened. Don't worry, Natsu will be fine. The first chapter of this story pretty much proves he does.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi again, it's me once more with another chapter for you guys to either like or hate.**

 **So hopefully this will be the final part of Juvia when she got together with Natsu. Then after that the flashbacks will be over and we can wrap the story up with them making their decision. Of course there will be a hint of things to come near the end of this story for the next one that takes place after this.**

 **Alright, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eleven: Flashback: Juvia Part Three**

Juvia waited patiently by Natsu as he was currently sleeping on the bed next to her. She was thankful that they managed to get him to the nearest hospital in the town in time. The rain woman was told that the pink haired dragon slayer would make a full recovery.

Of course that was two days ago, and the fire dragon slayer has yet to awaken.

"Why?" Juvia asked in a quiet tone as she looked at the still asleep Natsu, "Why would you do that for Juvia?" The water mage didn't understand. They barely ever talked or interacted, so why would he risk his life for her? Why was he willing to throw away his own safety for her own?

This was getting too much for the rain woman to think. She knew that he was a kind person from what she has seen of him, but still… Juvia never thought that Natsu would go so far for her. These thoughts plague her mind as the fire dragon slayer's actions replayed in her head over and over again.

"Juvia doesn't understand," The rain woman began to talk to herself as she was feeling frustrated from all of this; "We hardly ever talked to one another. We barely even looked at each other, so why… why am I feeling this way?" She kept questioning herself as she tried to collect her thoughts.

Juvia didn't get it. When she first saw Gray and when he saved her, she believed that it was love, that's what she felt toward the ice mage. But Natsu? When she did see him for a first time, she felt funny in a way that even her "Love" for her Gray-Sama didn't feel. This was always the case. While it was true the rain woman hardly talks or looks at the pink haired dragon slayer, whenever she did however, she was filled with this warm feeling that she never got from Gray, or at least never to this extent. And being with him now, and seeing him pretty much sacrificing himself for her, brought that feeling to an all time high. The blue haired woman then looked back at the sleeping Natsu.

"Do… do I love him?" She hesitantly asked herself as she continued to look at the unconscious pink haired male. Juvia believed this might me love she was feeling for Natsu, but she was conflicted.

Then the scene of Natsu saving her replayed in her head again. He took the attack that was meant for her. He was willing to die for her. Natsu was in this state because he protected her. He didn't have any regard for his own life. These thoughts filled her mind as she couldn't help but get a few tears in her eyes as the rain woman continued to think of this.

"He's in this state because of Juvia. Natsu was willing to save Juvia." The blue haired woman spoke as she came to a conclusion.

She loved him. This is what she's been feeling all this time.

"But Natsu's been with the others thought…" Juvia also remembered. She wasn't blind because of her constant hobby of following Gray; she noticed the sudden increased interactions that Natsu and a few of the other girls back in the guild. For all the rain woman knew Natsu was already dating one of them without her knowledge.

A groan got her to snap out of her thoughts as she looked to see Natsu opening his eyes.

"W-What happened?" Natsu looked around only to be suddenly pulled into a hug by a tearful eyed Juvia.

"Natsu!" Juvia exclaimed in joy as she had a few tears on her face as he kept hugging the pink haired male, who was caught by surprised by her sudden action, "You're awake! You're alright!" She managed to say as she refused to let go of the dragon slayer.

"H-How long was I out for?" Natsu asked the water mage as he returned the hug.

"You were out for two days Natsu." Juvia informed him as she managed to stop the tears from going down her face.

"Two days?" Natsu asked again to make sure he heard right. Juvia simply nodded as he refused to end the hug, "Are you alright?"

Juvia couldn't help but softly smile from his concern. He was the one who received the attack and was put out of commission for two days yet he's the one asking if she was okay.

"Juvia's fine Natsu. You're the one hurt." Juvia reminded him. This made Natsu relieved that Juvia was alright.

If anything had happened to her, he would have never forgiven himself.

'LATER'

"Calm down Natsu, you need rest." Juvia told the pink haired fire dragon slayer.

Some time has passed since earlier today. It was currently around night now as the two were now in a hotel room they booked for the night. Natsu was currently on one of the beds that were provided in the hotel room while Juvia was next to him trying to get him to relax. The doctors said that Natsu was okay to leave the hospital as he managed to fully recover during his two day sleep. However he was advised to get plenty of rest. Of course Natsu was being defiant about that right now.

"I'm fine Juvia, there's nothing to worry about." Natsu tried to assure the water mage, but the blue haired woman was having none of it.

"Juvia's just worried Natsu. I don't want anything to happen to you." Juvia replied back in a soft tone.

"Juvia…," Natsu noticed how worried she looked. He hated that. He didn't want to be a burden to her, "I'm sorry, but I just don't want to feel like a burden to you."

"You're not a burden!" Juvia suddenly exclaimed without warning as soon as she heard him say that. The rain woman then realized that she said that with a little to no warning, "Sorry Natsu, but you're not a burden. Don't even think that you are one." She finished in a more quiet tone as she sat next to Natsu on the bed.

It was a bit silent between the two. The other didn't know what to exactly say. Especially Natsu. The awkward silent lasted for a few minutes before Juvia spoke again.

"Natsu, can Juvia asked you something?" The blue haired female requested the pink haired male.

"Sure Juvia, I hope I have your answer." Natsu managed to reply with a smile, which caused a small blush to form on Juvia's face.

"W-Well, sorry if this sounds a bit personal but…," Juvia then turned to look at Natsu in the eye, "A-Are you perhaps seeing anyone recently?"

When she asked that questioned, Natsu froze, which didn't go unnoticed by the rain woman who was confused by Natsu's reaction.

"J-Juvia's sorry! That was too personal!" Juvia tried to remedy her mistake.

"No, it's fine. I can tell you. But…," Natsu then turned from her gaze, afraid of what her reaction would be if he told her, "I understand if you think of me as some freak."

This got Juvia to be confused. Why would he think that she would think of him that way?

"Natsu, why would Juvia think that way?" Juvia wondered, as this was the person who saved her and who she also loves now.

"B-Because…" Natsu tried to answer, but his voiced died down so Juvia was unable to hear his words.

"Natsu, Juvia couldn't hear you." The water mage replied as Natsu looked like he was going to break down. Either from nervousness or fear the rain woman didn't know.

"…Because I'm not just with one person." Natsu finally admitted as he shut his eyes, wating for some sort of yelling or shouting.

Juvia was shocked when she heard that. So the other girls… all of them… are with Natsu? Erza, Mira, Cana, lisnana, Kinana, and even Lucy her "love rival" were with him? However, she didn't feel disgusted at all. In fact, this actually made her feel happy. If Natsu's heart was big enough for them, then maybe there was a chance for her as well.

"Natsu…," Juvia began to speak, as Natsu embraced himself for whatever the water mage woman was going to say, "Is there room for one more?"

That questioned wasn't what he was expecting to hear from the blue haired woman. He was expecting shouting or yelling, not that. Natsu turned his gaze back to her as he was now surprised from what he heard.

"W-What?" Natsu questioned.

"Is there room for one more?" Juvia then got a little closer to the pink haired male, who was now also blushing a little from the closeness, "If you can give love to them, can you do the same with Juvia?"

Her words shocked Natsu to the core. Did this mean she felt the same way? But what about Gray? Didn't she love him?

"B-But what about Gray? D-Don't you find me being with other woman disgusting?" Natsu questioned.

"Juvia did have feeling for Gray, but when you saved Juvia, when you risk your life for Juvia… Juvia knew that you're the one I want to be with for the rest of my life," Juvia then got closer to Natsu, her chest pressed against his chest, which got Natsu to blush even more from the contact as the rain woman went on, "Juvia doesn't care if you're with other girls Natsu, Juvia knows you're not like any other man. You'll love us all the same… I love you Natsu." Juvia finished, not paying attention that she didn't finish in third person.

Natsu was shocked from her words and her confession. He couldn't help but feel moved by it as a few tears threatened to spill. These weren't sad tears, but tears of joy.

Before Juvia realized it, Natsu pressed his lips into hers. This got her to be surprised by the action, but then she returned the kiss as it got more passionate. This went on for a minute before they had to separate for air. They were breathing to get air before they slammed their lips into each others once more as Juvia pushed Natsu down onto the bed.

Like the other girls before her, Juvia showed Natsu how much he meant to her that night.

 **Alright, there's that. Sorry if it sucked, as once again I'm not good at this kind of stuff.**

 **You all might be wondering, "If you suck at it so much then why do you do it?". Because there are not enough depressed/suicidal Natsu stories and the ones that are around are only NaLu or Yaio. Yaio! Of all things people decided to do they choose Yaio! I can't find out for the life of me why people would want to do that! I'm going to get hate from this I know.**

 **There needs more depressed stories about Natsu that's not NaLu or Yaio, and just like the saying goes. If you want something done right you have to do it yourself. So that's why I keep doing these sad stuff since I want there to be more sad stuff involving Natsu.**

 **That and I just really wanted to do this story. So sue me.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again!**

 **It's me again with another chapter for this story.**

 **The flashbacks are over (Finally I know), and we now see Natsu and the girls come to a decision. Hopefully I don't suck at this. But since this is me we're talking about, don't be surprised if I fail miserably. This may be the final chapter of this story, maybe, it depends if I can fit about the thing involving one of the main villains in the story after this one.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twelve: Farewell**

"Natsu…" The pink haired dragon slayer began to stir as he heard someone call his name. He managed to open his eyes to see his lovers around him and the bed he was on.

"W-Where are we?" Natsu asked them, as he didn't recognize this as his room, or Lucy's apartment.

"We're in my room in Fairy Hills," Erza explained, getting the pink haired male to look at the red haired woman, "How are you feeling?" She asked him in concern, as the other females were also concern for their dragon slayer.

"I'm tired," He admitted as he yawned. The girls couldn't help but smile at his answer. He then looked at them again, "So… what have you all been doing?" The pink haired fire dragon slayer questioned, as he figured that the girls were either talking or doing something while he was in dreamland. Which was a rarity to him he'll admit.

"Natsu," Mira spoke, getting the pink haired male to look at the white haired woman, "Don't you remember what happened before you fell asleep?" She asked him. Mira didn't want him to remember what happened, but it was important.

Natsu was silent as he tried to recollect his thoughts. However, his eyes widened a little as he remembered what he heard the rest of the guild said about him. He began to form a few tears in his eyes as his mind began to replay what he heard.

He didn't have to think this too long as Lisanna and Lucy wrapped him into a hug, getting him to look at them and the other girls.

"It'll be alright Natsu." Lucy tried to comfort Natsu, not wanting him to be so depressed.

"Why…," Natsu began to question, getting the girls to wonder what he was asking about, "Why would they say those things? I don't understand!" Natsu questioned as he tried to not break down.

"Don't listen to what they said," Lisanna told the fire dragon slayer, as he looked at her, "None of what they said was true. Don't let it get to you." She tried to assure him. It seemed to help somewhat as Natsu smiled.

"Thank you Lisanna," He thanked one of his girlfriends, but then he frowned again, "But I don't get why they would still do what they did."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Cana spoke, getting the dragon slayer to look at the card mage in confusion, "You won't have to worry about what they say anymore."

Natsu didn't understand what the brown haired woman was talking about.

"What do you mean Cana?" The fire dragon slayer asked her, not getting what she meant.

"Natsu-Sama," Juvia began to speak, getting Natsu to look at the rain woman, "We've been talking, and we decided that we need too…" She trailed off, as she didn't know how to exactly tell Natsu of their decision.

"We need to what?" He questioned, not realizing what they have decided upon.

"Natsu," Kinana began to explain, which got Natsu to look at the purple haired woman, "We need to leave the guild."

Natsu didn't know what he was expecting… but it wasn't that answer. His eyes widen in shock that they even talked about that idea.

"L-Leave the guild? W-Why would you all leave?" Natsu asked them. He didn't understand, why would they want to leave the guild behind?

"Natsu you heard what they said about you. We can't stay at Fairy Tail anymore." Erza tried to explain to the fire dragon slayer.

"Why though? I'm the one they hate! They were nothing but kind to you all! I don't want to take that away from you al-!" Natsu's rant was interrupted by Juvia kissing him. She pulled away as she began to talk.

"Natsu-Sama, we understand that you're worried about us," The water mage began to explain to the pink haired male, "But we love you Natsu. We don't want you to be alone anymore. You have done so much for us already. Where you go, we will be with you until the end of our days." She told him with a gentle smile.

Natsu was still skeptical about their decision. He looked up to see the other girls.

"A-Are you all sure about this? If we do this… I don't think we'll be able to turn back from it." Natsu needed to know that this is exactly what they wanted.

"This is our choice Natsu." Erza told him with a smile.

"We will be with you all the way." Mirajane assured him with her own smile.

"You won't have to worry anymore." Lucy also told him with smiling.

"We may be away from the guild, but being with you is all that we care about." Lisanna answered Natsu with a gentle smile.

"We are sure on this." Kinana replied to the dragon slayer, as she herself also smiled.

"This is the decision we made Natsu." Cana responded with her own smile.

Natsu looked at all of them, and then at Juvia, who was also had a gentle smile. He then had a small smile himself.

"Alright… if you all are really okay with this." Natsu finally agreed.

He was then tackled by all the girls.

'LATER'

It was a little bit later were they ready to head out. They had to gather some of their things they know they are able to take with them; they made some notes for certain few back at the guild. Luckily no one was around when they went to their homes and rooms to get their things and leave their notes.

Now, the eight of them were all on top of the hill that overlooks Magnolia. They all took a long look at the city; for this may be the last time they will ever see it in a long time.

Natsu then looked back at his lovers.

"So… are we all ready to go?" He asked them, wanting to make sure they have everything they needed.

"We are ready!" They all answered the pink haired dragon slayer, who simply smiled a bit grin.

"That's good to hear." Natsu replied back, still smiling.

"Alright, let's go everyone." Erza told them all, as they all agreed.

They all took one more look at Magnolia, before they all turned and started to walk away from their old life.

A new life has started for them. What adventures will they go on? What challenges will they face? What new allies will they make?

Only time will tell.

'FAR AWAY IN ALVEREZ'

The city was under attack.

Luckily, the city has a massive magical barrier surrounding the city. However the forces outside did not relent on striking the barrier.

Inside the palace of the city was a group known as the Spriggan Twelve. With them was their Emperor, who was none other than Zeref, the black mage himself. However, there was another figure that was standing in front of them all.

This figure had a lean type of body, and was only wearing black armored leggings and boots. He also had black armored gloves as well. He wasn't wearing to cover his bare chest. The person also had long black hair as well. But the weird him about were his eyes. They were glowing blood red. This figure was simply known as Shadow.

"I admire your tenacity," Shadow spoke to those in front of him, "You have become a very powerful force. But make no mistake, you cannot win. The barrier _**will**_ fall."

"It has never failed us before." Zeref pointed out as he glared at the figure.

"It has never faced the full might of the Black Council." Shadow replied to the dark wizard.

"I'm tired of this discussion Shadow, if you are came here only to threaten us-!" Zeref couldn't finish his words as Shadow interrupted him.

"No threats Zeref, just a simply choice," Shadow began to explain, "Life or death. This world belongs to our masters, and all who oppose us will die. However, if you take down the barrier we will welcome you as honored allies. You will keep your city, your titles, and your luxuries. You will _**survive**_."

"Such Mercy doesn't come without a price. You want something." Zeref replied back, not giving up his glare at the second leader of the Black Council.

"We simply wish to use your city as a base of operation. Your city is perfect due to its size and location. Not to mention all the information you have that could prove useful to us. Besides Zeref," Shadow looked at Zeref once again, getting the dark mage to feel nervous from his stare, "You once swore to aid our masters before, but then you betrayed them for your own gain. You have this chance to make up for your mistake. A small price to pay for your lives."

As he finished talking, he began to become that of actual shadows himself.

"I will not make this offer again. If the barrier isn't down in three days, I will know your answer." This was Shadow's final words to them as he vanished.

It was a few minutes later after Shadow left that the other Spriggans were discussing about all of this.

"If they could take down the barrier, then they wouldn't be making any offers." Irene pointed out to the others.

"Unless they need access to our city now. They must be desperate." August replied to the other members of the Spriggan Twelve.

"It's always better to negotiate when you have the advantage, August." Invel told the white haired old man.

"You are a fool to believe that this Black Council will keep their word." Irene responded back to the ice mage, believing it to be foolish to simply believe the words of Shadow.

"It's a risk we must take Irene. We may be powerful, but you sense the power coming from Shadow. We are few in number, but they are many. The barrier can't withstand the Black Council!" Invel argued back at the red haired woman.

"We could argue all night you two, but the decision is up to Emperor Zeref." August told the both of them.

Zeref simply watch the large scale force of the Black Council attacking the barrier as the Spriggans argued with one another.

"Emperor Zeref, what are your thoughts?" Invel asked the black haired male. However he didn't get a response, "Emperor?"

"…Leave me;" He told them, "I have much to ponder about our future."

'TWO DAYS LATER'

"He has not left the palace grounds in days. He is afraid," Irene spoke to a few other Spriggans who were with her and some soldiers as well. Currently, they were all in a park that was present around the palace, "And in his fear, he will give in to the Black Council. We can't allow that to happen."

"What you are proposing is rebellion! If we fail, we'll be surely killed!" Jacob replied back to the red haired woman.

"How can we be sure to know that this Council isn't bluffing?" Brandish asked Irene.

"You all sense the power coming from the force outside the barrier trying to make their way through. Even the likes of August and I can't hope to defeat all of them if they tear it down. Don't buy into what Shadow said; no doubt that they would promise anything to get what they want."

"Irene's right," August spoke to the others present, "If the Emperor takes down the barrier, we won't they their honored allies… we would their accursed servants. Protecting the barrier is our only hope."

"If we do this… but the barrier still falls?" Jacob asks once again in uncertainty.

"Then I would rather die free than live a single day as a slave." Irene answered her fellow Spriggan.

Some time later, Zeref was on his throne as Invel went up to him.

"The third day is approaching. The people are growing restless." The ice mage informed the black mage.

"That is to be expected. They face an uncertain future." Zeref replied back to the Spriggan. Invel raised an eyebrow to see Zeref not too bothered.

"Yet you seem so calm." The ice mage pointed out.

"That's because I have made my decision." Zeref told him.

This of course got Invel to be surprised. Zeref has decided on their offer?

"You… you have?" He asked his Emperor.

"There is no guarantee if we will live if we accept the Black Council's offer or if we reject it. I have spent these past days considering every path that lies before us. Every outcome. Every possibility," Zeref then stood up, " _ **Allegiance**_ is the only way to save the city. Call the other Spriggans, we will bring down the barrier."

"A wise choice Emperor, but I fear that some of them may not heed the call." Invel told the black haired dark wizard.

"Worry not Invel, I already have that covered." Zeref informed the ice mage, which confused him to be honest.

Back with the others, they sensed that Zeref had begun to take down the barrier.

"Zeref is starting to begin the convocation! We must act now!" Irene shouted as she, August, and those with them as they made their way to the palace.

However, when they got to the section leading to the entrance of the palace, many solders along with Bradman intercepted them.

"An ambush!" One of the rebel soldiers exclaimed.

"We've been betrayed!" Another of the rebel soldiers shouted out.

Jacob simply charged at the soldiers and Bradman, as the revel soldiers followed suit.

"Come on!" Irene told August and Brandish as they went another way, "We will use the fighting to our advantage and get to Zeref unseen!"

After fighting through a few soldiers, they managed to get to the top part of the palace that hovers above the ocean water.

"We are almost there," Irene began to tell the other two as she looked around for anoy guards, "Once inside, we can strike down Zeref. If he falls, the other Spriggans will loose their nerve." Irene explained. Brandish was feeling nervous for some reason, as she got a feeling something bad was about to happen.

"You are right Irene," August answered her as he went to her while she was still looking out for guards, "That is why it cannot happen."

*STAB*

Irene eyes widen as a blade pierced her stomach, which caused her to drop her staff. Here eyes moved to see August with the blade in his hand.

"I'm sorry Irene… but allegiance is the only way." August apologize, as he pulled out the blade.

Since they were on the edge of the roof, Irene fell toward the ocean water that laid underneath. Brandish was shocked to see something like that take place. Without even thinking, she dived after Irene to make sure she was alright.

August simply looked down at the water before turning back to walk away. As he did though, he noticed the barrier began to fade.

Back with Zeref, he was currently with many other mages and the other Spriggans present deactivating the barrier.

"Emperor Zeref, the barrier is down!" Invel exclaimed to let him know," The Black Council approaches!"

Zeref as about to leave the room to see what the forces of the Council would do, but then a voice got his and everyone else's attention.

"Fear not Zeref," They turned to see Shadow standing there along with dozens of black armored soldiers and mages with him, as well as some disorted demonic hound creatures as well. Shadow walked up to the group, "As promised, you will keep your city, your luxuries, and your titles, everything you desire. And in return, we will take what we desire."

Shadow then turned to look at Zeref once again.

"There's no need to be concern. For every ending comes the opportunity… for a new beginning."

Outside the city, Brandish could be seen helping Irene stand as they arrived on shore after what happened. If you looked closely, you could see the rage in Irene's eyes.

 **And thus ends this story and a small taste of things to come.**

 **I will admit, it may take a while for the sequel of this story to happen, as I have other cringe-worthy story ideas to try. But hopefully I will start the sequel soon.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the story, and I will see you all next time on my other stories… whenever that will be.**


	13. Sequal is up!

**I probably should have done this like months ago, but I forgot.**

 **But anyway, for those who may not be aware, the sequel to this story, "Unity" is now up!**

 **So if you any of you are interesting to see the next part of this story, go check it out!**

 **See you all in a different story, whenever that will be.**


End file.
